


Bitter Sweet Life

by Original_Sinner



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: 24 years age gap, Age Difference, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breeding, Dark Jensen Ackles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fifteen year old Jared, Forgiveness, Getting Back Together, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Jensen Ackles Being an Asshole, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Jared Padalecki, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Separations, Thirty-nine year old Jensen, True Mates, Underage Sex, age gap, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Sinner/pseuds/Original_Sinner
Summary: One night changed  the lives of a fifteen year old omega and a thirty-nine year old alpha forever .(I suck at summarizing 🤷🏼♀️)





	1. Chapter: One

**Author's Note:**

> Alight some of y’all might remember this story from a year ago. I called it “Between an Alpha and his omega” by Fangirlingbruh. I had deleted it because a lot of people gave me shit for writing it and I ended up deleting my story and my account simply because I was going through a lot things and the negativity didn’t not help at all. 
> 
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️: DO NOT READ THIS FIC IF YOU’RE SECNSITIVITE AND EASILY TRIGGERED! 
> 
> I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANY COMPLAINTS ABOUT MY STORY! I HAVE TAGGED EVERYTHING THAT THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN! THERE ARE STORIES ON HERE THAT ARE WORST THAN THIS SO PLEASE BE NICE!
> 
> I DO NOT SUPPORT OR ENCOURAGE ANY OF THE THINGS THAT ARE HAPPENING IN THIS FIC! THIS STORY DOESN'T SUPPORT MY VIEWS ON ANY ISSUES THAT ARE DISCUSSED IN HERE!
> 
> FOR THE THE LAST TIME READ THE TAGS AND HEED THEM!  
> *  
> And for those that understand that this is just a made up story I hope you all enjoy this fic and leave me comments. 
> 
> ⚠️ GRAMMAR NAZI! ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE AND GRAMMAR ISNT MY STRONGEST SUIT! I’M NOT A PROFESSIONAL WRITER NOR AM I GETTING PAID FOR THIS SO IF YOU CANT IGNORE THE GRAMMATICAL ERROR THAN EXIT NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!

Fifteen year old omega, Jared Padalecki lives a simple enough life. School, work and home. When Jared presented as an omega two years ago at thirteen years old a bit too late since omegas present by the age of ten and sometimes younger. But his family were always late bloomers.

He didn't think it was the end of the world like his best friend, Chad Michael Murray had done but then again, Jared never assumed that he was an alpha like Chad thought although he didn’t see or know where Chad got the assumption that he resembled an alpha in any shape or form. He’s the task book definition of omega.  
Sure they were both a bit taller than most omegas but height is hardly anything to go by for guessing ones secondary gender.

Chad’s body was shaping up to be an omega given his feminine like limbs, lithe figure, smooth and hairless skin, and full thigh and globes. All of which were meant to attract alphas and betas and also a sign of their fertility to conceive and bear pups. Jared saw all these in himself too and in his best friend. 

Jared always knew. As soon as he started noticing the difference between alphas, betas and omegas, he knew he was an omega. There was just nothing in him that screamed alpha other than his height.

Jared was too kind, too sensitive to ever be an alpha. He's always been an awkward kid. If he wasn't an omega than a beta but not an alpha.

Jared is an orphan who lives with his grandmother. His parents passed away when he was eight years old. He's an only child. Smart and focused, Jared doesn't look for trouble.

“Come on, Jay! I'm bored out of mind!” Chad complained.

Jared shook his head and chuckled. “I told you. I don't get off until 6.”

“Can't you leave early?” The other omega asked, rolling his eyes.

Jared was lucky to get his job. He isn't going to let Chad convince him to lose it. Chad Michael Murray has it too easy. His parents are both wealthy and he doesn't have to worry about anything. The older omega is set for life.

“I can't. I promised Mr. Haynes I would stay late.”

Jared has been working as a bag boy/cashier at Haynes’s Market for almost eight months now. The store is owned by Tim Haynes, a kind elderly alpha. He didn't have to hired a fifteen year old omega since a lot of alphas or betas would come in and try to steal from the store or pick on Jared. The old man took pity on him and hired him. 

And of course has been like a grandson to Mr. Haynes so the old man doesn’t tolerate any type disrespect towards Jared.. 

“Come on! My stupid cousin is here and I really don't with him by myself.” Chad pouted. He looked adorable, with his blonde hair and blue eyes. But no one does puppy dog better than Jared.

“I can't! And Stephen is nice. I don't know why you hate him.” 

Chad glared at him. “He’s not nice. He’s a dick.!”

It was going slow today, he had only four or five customers since he showed up at the store. It’s fine with Jared. The weekends are usually busy. Jared looks up, waiting for Chad to explain why Chad thinks cause is an a dick. But the older omega just rolls his eyes.

“He's an asshole! He’s only nice to you because he wants to knot you!”

“That's gross!” Jared frowned.

“Why? You're an omega and he's an alpha. He's trying to court you!”

Jared shook his head. Stephen Amell is Chad’s older cousin. He's a senior at a different high school. He's nice and all but Jared has never looked at him like that than again Jared doesn't look at anyone, alphas or betas like that.

He has no interest in getting involved with anyone. He's too busy with school and taking care of his grandma. A customer walks in and Jared tends to them. And he welcomes the change of subject when he’s done with the customer.

“You know, Justin lost his virginity to Tom. Everyone is talking about it. I don't know Tom is such a slut! He'd knot any willing omega.” Chad suddenly, gossiped.

“Don't talk like that, Justin our friend.” Jared chided.

The blonde omega rolled his eyes. That Chad. The omega has no flitter in his mouth. He is always getting them in trouble.

“I'm just saying he knows better than to sleep with him. Tom’s dick is community dick! But I'm serious about Stephen. The guy is a class A asshole! Don't fall for his bull.” His best friend warned.

“Got it! I won’t fall for his bullshit. I'm going back to work and you better leave before Mr. Haynes catches you here.”

Chad is the only person that can get Mr. Haynes in a bad mood. Chad hopped off the counter and gave Jared the middle finger before waving and promising to call him after his shift.

Jared shook his head and chuckled. Crazy or not, Chad is still his best friend he accepts that.

*  
The day sure was going slow, Jared opted to reading the book he bought from home. He was in the middle of it when a scent invaded his senses so quickly that the omega got light headed.

Alpha.

Whining low in his throat, Jared wished he could be invisible right now. He hates dealing with alphas. They always say such lewd and crude comments to him.

The scent was getting close. Jared has never smelled anything like it before. What he doesn't expect is what it does to his inner wolf. The omega in him was anticipating.

Ding.

It was the store’s door. Jared forced himself to keep his eyes down and be as invisible as possible. His grandma told him to always submit and not give an alpha a reason to attack or hurt him. If he appears harmless most alphas just don’t knowledge him. He prays this alpha is like that.

He watched the alpha’s feet disappear in an aisle. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Wishing more than anything Chad was here. When Chad is around, alphas don't pay any attention to him.  
It’s no secret that Chad is much more attractive. He’s an attention stealer Jared has never been envious of that. 

The scent was still affecting him and getting closer and stronger. The alpha is coming up to the register.

Jared took a deep breath and accidentally ended up taking in the spicy, earthy scent of the alpha in front of him.

The alpha is gorgeous! Jared thought as emerald green eyes lock into Jared’s hazel ones . An intense look on the alpha's face. It's an older alpha. Those were always nice to Jared.

He's wearing a cap and a blue shirt. His eyes were intensely dark. His beard neatly trimmed. It looked extremely good on him. The alpha’s watching him, frowning softly.

“We...welcome to Haynes’s” the omega mumbled, his heart racing and threatening to burst out of his chest. 

This is weird! He’s never been affected by a alpha like? What hell is going on? He can feel himself getting wet. God no! Jared internally groaned.

What the hell?!

Scenting the air, The alpha’s nose twitched at the sweet, overpowering scent of the omega.

Jared wanted the earth to swallow him! His breath hitched. The alpha scented him. He hates it when they did that. It’s so rude! But he kept his mouth shut. He quickly tried to scan the alpha's things and just hope that the alpha doesn’t think he’s being disrespectful.

When he heard the alpha growled, Jared’s eyes snapped up.

“You shouldn't be here.” The alpha growled.

Jared gave the man a confused look and tried to continue but the alpha grabbed his hand.

“An omega left unaccompanied is an omega looking for trouble.” The alpha said, sternly very close to Jared’s ear. He felt the alpha’s warm breath on him his cheek and it sent chills down his spine. Jared wants to push the alpha away yet his body moved closer to the alpha.

“I’m sorry,” the omega mumbled. Jared doesn't know what he's apologizing for but it felt like the thing to say. Suddenly the alpha released his hand and him stepped back.

The alpha paid and was quick out of the door. Leaving the spicy, earthy scent behind. Jared leaned against the counter and tried to calm himself down.

For the rest of his shift, Jared was paranoid and jumpy. He even wondered if he should go home early to have trouble if the alpha decides to stalk him but he already promised to stay.

“That alpha is long gone. You worry about nothing.” He told himself.

Before he knew it the shift was over and he was so grateful. If Mr. Haynes noticed he was shaking the older man didn’t say anything. He smiled and offered to walk Jared home but that would troubling the man. He’d have to lock up and probably miss out on customers. Jared couldn’t have that. The young omega smiled and shook his head. He said he was okay.

“Good night, Jared. Thank you for staying so late.” Mr. Haynes said, smiling.

“It's not a problem. Good night, Mr. Haynes.”

Jared left. 

He lives a good thirty minutes from the store and he doesn’t mind the walk but tonight is a chilly night, he zipped up his sweater, shredded and continued on. Usually he’d have his headphones on but he forgot them when he rushed to work. Forgetfulness is a really a problem for him.

Ten minutes into his walk, Jared stopped and looked around. He felt like he’s being watched. This wasn't good, Jared picked up his pace. He was walk-running. 

God, just let me arrive home, safely. He whispered.

It's 10:40 pm and it's dark outside, the streetlights were on but for the most part, the streets were empty. Jared being an extremely religious omega who attends church regularly. He silently prayed that he’d get home safely.

He was close. Just ten minutes away from home when he was grabbed and shoved hard against the wall, knocking the wind out the little omega.

Jared knew it was the alpha from earlier. His eyes had snap shut from the impact but he smelled the alpha.

“God!” Jared cried.

“An omega shouldn't be wondering alone.” The alpha growled, pushing him harder against the wall.

An involuntary shudder ran through the omega’s body when the alpha let go of his chin and he exhaled hard, not even having realized he’d been holding his breath.

His eyes opened and locked into the alpha’s. He's just ten minutes away from home. He wondered if his Grandma is waiting for him outside like she sometimes does.

“You asked for this.” The alpha whispered.

Before Jared could ask what it was that he asked for. The alpha was dragging him. He didn't understand why he hasn't scream for help?

He needs too. Jared tensed as the alpha’s hand touched him, exploring his body. Jared has never been touched like this. He hasn’t even had his first kiss yet. Everything was happening too fast. One minute, he's being dragged and the next, the alpha was shoving him in the backseat of a car.

“Please. Don't do this!” Jared finally found his voice. He now knows what the alpha is planning on doing.

The alpha strip Jared of his shirt and unbuckle his belt, dragging it quickly through the loops before discarding it like so much trash.

The alpha spun the omega around and got to work unzipping his jeans and dragging them off, along with his boxers.

"Alpha, wait-Please" Jared began but was silenced by the alpha’s warning growl. He could smell the alpha’s arousal.

The alpha is in a rut. Shit! Shit! SHIT!

There wasn't getting out this. Jared knows it. Just last week in school, they learned about a alphas in rut. No amount of begging and pleading is going to stop this alpha from taking him.

“Fuck, omega! You smell so good!” The alpha growled, rocking his clothes cock against Jared’s bare ass.

As an omega, Jared’s body will produce slick to protect himself. Although he hasn't gotten wet since he present. Jared can feel his body reaction to the alpha's ministrations.

The Alpha pressed up against him, tilting the omega’s hips at the right angle. Jared received no warning as the alpha thrust into him roughly.

Jared choked on his breath. The alpha didn't let him get use to the fullness of his cock and continued to thrust into Jared with hard long jabs. Making the omega sob.

He continued pounding away as Jared whimpered with every thrust.

"Dammit omega! You're so fucking tight." The alpha growled out as he thrust deep inside of Jared.

It hurt a lot. Despite the slick, Jared was a virgin and the alpha is too big. He bit his lip and shut his eyes. He felt the tears running down his cheeks as the alpha held him in place, thrusting faster, harder and deeper.

Jared submitted to the alpha completely. He was rough and unforgiving as he took him.

It didn't take long for the alpha to reach his climax. It only took a few more thrusts for Jared to fall over the edge, coming with a muffled shout against the side of the car.

The alpha followed soon after, the tightening of Jared’s body enough to send him over. He bit down on Jared’s shoulder to silence his own scream of completion.

The bite wasn’t enough to break skin but Jared wanted that bite so bad. He could feel the Alpha’s knot and his omega wanted the claiming bite but he doesn’t know how to ask for it. His body is ready for the mating bite.

The alpha pressed deeper, he heard a whine as he pressed the beginning of his knot into Jared’s slicked hole. Jared felt the knot widen inside of him, his hole clenching down around the knot, eagerly. Jared didn't even realize he was grinding back for more.

“A-Alpha...” he whimpered as the alpha continued to rock rather than thrusting, working his knot deeper and not pulling back. Breeding the omega.

“Fuck!” The alpha groaned, leaning into Jared’s shoulder, catching his breathing.

Jared kept quiet and waited for the alpha to say or do something. His heart was racing and too much is going on in his mind. He was just knotted by an alpha he doesn't know.

He lost his virginity. He's tainted and dirty. How is he going to explain this to his Grandma? She always preaches about the importance of staying pure until he gets a mate.

Is this alpha going to mate with him? This alpha has to mate with him now, right?

Should he leave with the alpha?

What is he suppose to say or do to convince the alpha to take him?

In the end, Jared said nothing. When the alpha's knot finally release them. The alpha pulled out and step away from Jared.

Jared made no move to look at him and instead tried to steady his breathing.

It was no use. The car was tainted with the scent of the alpha and his own slick. Jared felt the blood mix with cum dripping. He tried to comfort himself with thoughts of his childhood and his grandmother.

He wasn’t here and this didn’t happen. He wished he could go back a couple hours ago and tell Mr. Haynes he couldn’t come into work today. He wanted go hug his grandma and listen to her stories. 

As soon as the alpha let's him. He could go and see her. Soon, he would be in his Grandma’s arms.

As he inhaled, his breath quivered betraying his emotional state. Despite blinking rapidly, a stray tear trailed down his cheek.

“Go home.”

It was an order. Omegas don't question alphas. 

Jared winced as he pulled up his pants and started limping away. He could feel the Alpha's eyes on him but he would be a fool to turn around and look back.

He didn't.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared deals with the aftermath of what happened.
> 
> Jensen isn't sorry about what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Ch 2! I’m really happy to see that some of you really remember my fic! I honestly didn’t think anyone would but I appreciate the love and support! Ch. 3 coming!

“Jared, is that you dear?”

Jared leaned against the door. Finally, he’s in the safety of his home. He wished his Grandma was sleeping.

He’s sweating. His pants are covered with cum, and blood. He couldn’t face her like this. His grandma’s senses aren’t as strong as they use to be but she could still scent.

“Yes, Granny. It’s me.” Jared answered, hoping the older woman wouldn’t come and find him.

“A bit late today, aren’t you?”

Jared sobbed silently. He didn’t answer. He can’t give himself away. He quickly forced himself up the stairs into his room.

Once he was inside the comfort of his room the reality of what had happened came crashing down on him. He braced himself on a wall, breathing quickening, and felt his knees go weak.

He and his grandma live in the poorest neighborhood in Dallas. A beaten down two bedroom apartment.

His grandma’s social security checks cover the rent but he has to take care of everything else. Jared got in the shower with his clothes on and turned on the water.

He cried until he couldn’t cry anymore. His grandma didn’t come looking for him which meant her knees were acting up.

He doesn’t know how long he stayed in the bathroom but he was awaken by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Jared dragged himself out and into his room.

The call went to voicemail. It’s probably Chad. He has no other friends to call him. After changing out the wet clothes, Jared fell into his bed and forced himself to not think about what happened.

If he didn't think about it. It didn't happen.

Jared couldn't sleep. He spent the whole night twisting and turning. He can smell and feel the alpha on him.

He ended up taking another shower and scrubbed his skin until it hurt and bruised.

♀️  
“You’re late. Misha is going to have your head.”  
The older alpha warned.

Thirty-nine year old, Jensen Ackles is the head alpha of a small pack. In all honesty, Jensen doesn't consider himself one. Hell he doesn’t even want to be the head alpha.

He doesn't want to lead or care for anyone else but these people refuse to leave him alone.

“You have a responsibility to us. You’re the sole heir of our late head alpha.” One of the other alphas had said. When they tracked him down four years ago.

He didn't hide as well as he thought he had but than again J.D pretty much raised him and it was only a matter of time before he found him and forced him into this. Into this life that he wanted nothing to do with.

What happened wasn't supposed to happen. Jensen hates omegas with a passion. Why did his wolf felt attracted to a little boy?— Is beyond him.

He isn't an alpha who loses control so easily. Yet, he lost control today. He went into a rut and raped kid. He's sure that omega is old enough to be his child.

“You smell like rut, slick and regret.” His pack mate and friend, Chris unhelpful stated.

“Leave me alone. Here are the stupid groceries.”

With that Jensen disappeared into his room. He knew the others wouldn’t bother questioning him. The Pack that he's being forced to lead consists of only a few people. Many of the others have long left after the death of his father. The true head alpha of The Ackles  
pack.

They don’t think Jensen is fit to be head alpha. It’s not like Jensen disagreed with them. He knows that very well.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Misha Collins, Christian Kane, Steve Carlson and Danneel Harris.

J.D, Jensen and Chris are alphas. J.D is older than everyone and he had been Jensen’s handler since he was just a pup. It was his job to protect and teach the young alpha. To prepare him for his future role as head alpha. He’s like a father figure to Jensen and the others.

Steve is the pack’s only beta. He and Jensen use ran with the same group as children along with Chris.

Then there is Misha Collins, the only male omega who is mated to J.D. Danneel Harris, Steve’s mate and the pack's only female alpha. 

Probably the most sensible alpha in their pack. If Jensen could convince her to take over the position of head alpha than he’d gladly let her have it.

She’s perfect for the role. She’s already doing his job better than he is. She’s gotten so much down over the years and with a smile on her face.

They live on the outskirts of Dallas. In a small village called Sugarcreek away from the city. They have to drive for the things they need. Usually, Jensen can get out of doing things like this but he and Chris were the only two home.

Just the thought of having to send a pregnant Misha out while J.D wasn't home had scared both alphas. Chris is lazier than Jensen and the older alpha brought up the card of Jensen being head alpha(by default). And before he could argue it. Misha was bitching and moaning. Making threats to call J.D.

Jensen had to go. Everyone has been catering to Misha’s whims since the omega is pregnant. Jensen wanted to go in and out. He should've known but it has been awhile since his ruts were a problem for him.

This one came out of nowhere and he knows it that's damn omega that triggered it.

Jensen is an alpha nearly in his forties and has no mate. It’s only a matter of time before his wolf forced his body to take any omega. It doesn’t matter to the wolf that Jensen hated them.

“It stinks in here.”

Jensen didn't have to look up see Misha. He knew the omega would come to see him. His senses are extremely sensitive at the moment. Misha is a very beautiful omega. One would have to be blind not to notice that but the omega got a mouth on him. Misha wrinkled his nose and sniffed again. Fuck! 

Even after a thirty minute shower, Jensen knew he would rake of the omega he deflowered. He should feel bad. He has committed a crime but he doesn’t.

That omega had it coming. If it wasn’t him than another alpha would’ve done it. Omegas are manipulative, cunning and evil. A lot of people think that because they’re physically weaker than alphas and betas that they're harmless but Jensen knows better.

Omegas have mastered the art of deception. They may appear respectable and sincern but that’s just a facade; it’s a way to draw others in. they love to play victim, making others seem to be the ones who caused problems.

That omega didn’t even know him yet, he was wet for him. He took Jensen’s knot without question. Of course, what else could he expect from a slut. Even as young as he looked. Jensen wouldn’t be surprised if that wasn’t the omega’s first knot.

This day and age where omegas live so freely, omegas have gotten out of control. All of them love to fuck and screw any alpha. Omegas voting, working, and taking control of everything. The world is going crazy, Jensen thought which is exactly why he prefers to live in a village.

“What have you done?”

“Nothing.”

“I smelled you before you were even out of the car. You went into a rut and an omega settled it for you.” The pregnant omega said.

“I bought your stuff just leave me alone.”

But Jensen knew Misha wouldn't. He wasn't going to admit what he did. Misha is probably the only omega Jensen has spoken to in years. Their friendship didn’t start easy. And he probably only gets along with the other because he’s mated to his mentor.

“It's not like you to let an omega settle your rut. Must've been a special omega.” Misha smiled.

“Special or not. I don't plan on getting involved with them. So whatever you're thinking. Stop it.”

Misha shrugged. “I'm thinking it's about time you grow up and get a mate. You're well past the age of attracting omegas. And that beard!”

“What's wrong with my beard?”

His age or beard won’t make a difference to any omega. As long as he can knot them. They won’t care.

“It makes you look like a creep! And I have told you this before. I have an omega friend that's looking for a mate-”

“Misha, I really want to be left alone. I have to hunt later.”

It wouldn't be the first time that Misha tried to set him up. Misha comes from a different pack. One that's bigger than theirs and the omega is dying to have another omega around.

Jensen isn’t the only alpha that don't have a mate but because he’s head alpha everyone and their mother is on his case about getting mate. Jensen doesn't know what his friend’s problem is. But he has a reason to hate and not want to mate any omega. But as head alpha, he’s going to need an heir. Alpha-omega mateships are a the best choice but doesn’t it’s the right one for him. It’s rare for alpha-beta pairing to produce an alpha pup.

“Come on, Matt is a really beautiful omega. He's only twenty-six. I know he's a bit older but he’d make a great head omega. He's smart-”

“I'm not interested. Ask someone else.” Jensen said, showing the omega the door.

“There’s no one else! You know, not all omegas are like him. You need to move-”

“No offense Misha but I'd appreciate it if you don't speak of something you know nothing about.”

“I know enough. You hate omegas for the mistake of one. And it's not fair—“

“I don't give a fuck about fair.” Jensen growled. The growl served as a warning to the omega one he hopes he takes seriously. He wasn’t going to get into this anyone especially not Misha. 

Misha sighed. He didn’t want to push the alpha and he certainly didn’t want to start a fight. 

Jensen closed the door after the omega left. He tried so hard to not think about what happened. It’s not like he’s ever going to cross paths with that omega again. He’s going to forgot about it.  
-  
Jared ended up missing school the next day.

He couldn't get out of bed. Chad called several times but he didn't answer the phone.

“Are you sick?” His grandma asked, feeling his forehead.

He tries to forget but every time he closes his eyes. He sees those cold, emerald eyes.

“Just a headache.” He lied.

“Take some pain medication, sweetheart. We don't want you missing too many school days.”

“Yes, Granny. Don't worry about me.”

Jared’s grandmother is a woman in her late eighties. She's all he's got. They’re very close.

He's conflicted. He knows that he should tell her about what happened last night but he can't bring himself to. He was too weak to defend himself. He's even more ashamed that he didn't put up a fight.

Not that he would've won but at least he could've said that he had tried to fight.

“It's my job to worry about you, Jared. Get some rest and I'll make you something to eat.”

“Thank you, Granny.”

Somehow Jared managed to fall asleep. He was awakened by Chad’s voice asking him to wake up. He was still drowsy.

“Come on, Jaybird. Rise and shine, sweetheart.” The blonde omega chuckled.

“Chad? What are you doing here?” Jared asked, sitting up. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled his blanket up to cover himself.

“Well my Bestie went MIA and he's not picking up my calls. Have you perhaps seen him? You can't miss him. He's an adorable omega with the most beautiful hazel eyes and cutest dimples.”

“You're cuter than me.” Jared retorted.

Chad laughed. “ What's wrong, your grandmother says you're not feeling well.”

Chad has his moments. There times were he jokes and annoys the hell out of Jared and there are moments where he's sweet and caring. Jared loved both those sides of his friend.

When Jared didn't answer. Chad sat beside him and faced him. Chad took a deep breath and frowned.

“What's wrong with your scent?” He asked, scrunching up his nose.

Jared lied back onto his pillow and asked. “What's wrong with my scent?”

“You smell different. It's like your scent is mixed with someone else's.”

“You're crazy. My scent is the same.” Jared argued, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with how close the other omega is.

His grandmother didn't say anything about his scent. But she's an aging omega. They aren't known for their strong senses.

“No, it's not. I've known you all my life. What happened to you?”

“Nothing happened! I'm just feeling a bit under the weather. Stop smelling me!” Jared shoved the other away.

Chad frowned and moved back. Jared wished badly to tell his friend but he can't have Jared judging him. What if Jared gossiped about him like other loose omegas? He doubts Jared would do that to him but he’s so scared to be looked at and judged like that.

“You don't have to tell if you don't want too but I know something is wrong with you.”

Jared refused to look at his friend. He figured eventually Wonpil will get tired of his silent treatment and leave but the other omega didn't leave.

He instead took off his shoes and got into bed with Jared. They hadn't shared a bed in a long time, not since Jared’s parents passed away. The two of them use to nest all the time especially when Chad went through his many break ups. It’s usually Jared who comforts the other but today Jared lets his best friend comfort him.

Jared took in the other’s comforting scent and closed his eyes. Chad hugging him tighter.

And before he realized it. He was crying. He didn't think he had anymore tears left but surprisingly he does.

“Don't ask. Just hold me.” He murmured as he buried his face on Chad’s chest.

“Okay. I’ve got you, Jay.”

True to his word, Chad didn't ask. He just held him. Even if he wanted to ask what was wrong Chad didn’t.

-  
Three weeks went by so quickly. Jared felt like he’s just been sleeping through the most days and was up at night. 

The nights were the worst. They won’t stop no matter what he did. Every time he closed his eyes he’s back in that car.

The alpha’s hands on his hips. The alpha’s groans and moans always so clear in his ear. They kept him up all night. He barricaded his windows and locks his doors. In the back of his mind, he feels the alpha will find him again and take him. He wasn’t safe.

He wasn't eating. He could hardly focus on school. He’s tired all the time and to make things worse, he’s throwing up almost every morning. And sometimes He throws up multiple times a day.

The level of fatigue wasn’t like anything he has ever felt before. Besides fatigue, exhaustion is wearing him down and has taken over him. Simple tasks have become hard for him.

His grandmother noticed. She asks him over and over what’s wrong but he doesn’t know how to tell her. He’s already been a burden to her and he doesn’t want to worry her about this.

His friends noticed. Chad knows now something is really wrong. He tries his best to be there for Jared and he supportive but it’s obvious that the omega doesn’t know how to do that since he doesn’t know what’s really wrong with his best friend.

Now his teacher noticed. And of course she's worried about him too. Jared has always been her favorite student. At first she thought he was just being a teenager but now she’s concerned. She tried to get the boy to open to her and speak to her but Jared hasn’t spoken a word in weeks. This wasn’t like the bubbly kid she knows.

Jared was getting sick and tired of people worrying about him. He just wants to be left alone. He knows they’re concerned about him and he wishes he could tell them but the words just die in his throat. He can’t say it.

“Jared, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong?” Mrs. Potter says, she’s concerned.

They have been sitting in her office for ten minutes and she still hasn't gotten a word out of the fifteen year old. His grandmother doesn't know what was wrong. So, she’s no help to the other woman.

“This isn't like you. You're one of our brightest students here-”

The counselor stopped and looked at his grandmother. But what could the poor old lady say if Jared didn't want to speak they can't force him.

In the end, she gave up and said that he could go. His grandmother took him home early because he fainted in the bathroom. On the way back, she tried to talk to him.

And all he said is “I'm fine.”

The truth is he isn't fine. It has been three weeks and every night, he’s grabbed by that alpha.

Those green eyes hunt him. He can't escape. No matter how fast he runs. He always plays that night in his mind differently. What if he did this or that. What if Chad had stayed bugging him than he would’ve ended up going to his friend’s house instead of walking home.

Maybe the alpha was right. He did ask for this. He could’ve asked Mr. Haynes to walk him or call one of his alpha friends to walk him. He could’ve run, fought back.

He should’ve screamed.

“Jared, I'm so worried. You don't leave the house. You won't let your friends visit you. What can I do for you, sweetie?” His grandma asked.

Jared stared blankly outside the car.

The rest of the ride home was silent and he went straight to his room and locked the door.

Like every other day, he fell onto his bed and closed his eyes, hot tears dropping from his face and soaking into the covers.

When he woke up the next day with excruciating pain in his abdomen, followed by vomiting. The pain was unbearable and he started crying for his Grandmother.

The last thing Jared remembers before blacking out was his grandma telling him that it was going to be okay and to stay with her but he had given into the blackness.

♾  
The chatters are what woke him up. He immediately shut his eyes again not expecting the brightness that almost blinded him.

“Sweetheart, you’re okay?”

He felt his grandma’s hand on his and sighed in relief that she was with him. He managed to slowly open his eyes again and this time he was prepared for the brightness.

He wasn’t in his room that much he figured as he took in his surroundings. The room was too clean to his and the smell of medicine was strong.

“Drink some water, dear.”

Jared felt the plastic cup on his lips. He drink a little. His eyes focusing, he looked at his grandma. She was forcing a smile. She only ever did that when something was wrong.

“What’s wrong Nanny?”

The older woman didn’t answer and kissed the back of his hand which he just realized has an iv drip.

Panicking, he shot up. He’s at the hospital and looking over. They weren’t alone. There was a man, who from his scent was no doubt an omega and a short haired woman who smelled “alpha.” She was leaning against the door as if guarding his room.

He looked over to his grandma.

“Just relax. You can’t handle stress, right now.”

The man smiled and put a seat next to Jared’s bed. He exchanged a glance with his grandma and he saw her nodding.

“Good evening, Jared. Are you feeling better?”

Jared looked at his grandma who signaled him that it was okay to talk but Jared couldn’t find his voice so he gave a small nod.

“That’s good to hear. We were very worried about you. Jared, my name is Jim Beaver, and that’s my partner, Kim Rhodes. And we’re with the OPS- omega protective services. Can we ask you a few questions?”

Jared doesn’t have a clue to what these people are and he was scared. Why are they here? Did he do something wrong?

The omega who introduced himself as Jim might’ve picked on his panicking and held Jared’s hand.

“You’re not in trouble, Jared. We just need to get to the bottom of a few things.” He assured.

“Grandma?” The older woman moved closer and rubbed his hand.

“It’s okay, Jared. Just talk to them.”

Once again, Jared nodded and turned his attention back to Jim. The man smiled and opened the little book he had on his hand.

“Just a few easy questions. How old are you, Jared?”

“Fifteen.”

“What is your full name?”

“Jared Tristan Padalecki.”

“What’s your omega number?”

“091982.”

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No.”

“Do you know why you’re here?”

Jared almost said no but than he remember waking up in pain. “My stomach was hurting.”

“Are you sexually active, Jared?”

Jared blushed. Why would the omega ask him that?

“I’m sorry if it’s too personal but we need to know.”

“No. I am not.” He answered without thinking.

Jim and the female alpha looked at each other. It was quick but Jared saw the concern in their eyes.

“Why are you asking me all this? What’s wrong with me?” The omega finally asked.

Nothing was making sense.

“I’ll tell you shortly, but last question. Have you been with any alpha within the last three weeks?”

The cold hit Jared hard, as he removed his hand from Jim’s hand. Is this what it’s about it? They found out that he’s tainted and dirty.

Is he going to get arrested and jailed for being a slut?

“No, Jared. Please, don’t cry. You’re not in any trouble but you’re a fifteen year old child who is pregnant. We need to know about your alpha- is it a friend or perhaps a teacher at school?” Jim asked.

From Jim’s mumbling, Jared only heard on thing.

Pregnant.

He looked over to his grandma, eyes filled with shock. The elderly had tears in eyes. He felt sick to his stomach and threw up.

Jim stopped asking questions and helped the little omega until Jared was done throwing up. He’s in shock.

He can’t be pregnant. Jared started tagging on the iv, trying to escape but Jim and his partner were quick and stopped him. He managed to pull one out and he’s bleeding. Jared fought relentlessly, he wanted to get out of this place.

“Jared! Stop. Sweetheart, stop!” His grandma cried.

“Get them off!” he cried. “God, get them off me!” Kim held him tightly, subduing him, his flailing arms and all the while trying to get her hand over the Iv lock to stop the blood.

Inmobilable, Jared begin to cry. There was too much emotions running through him, buried inside him and he didn’t want to hold it in anymore. He was so tired and just wants to sleep. He wanted everything to go back to the way it was before that night.

“He hurt me. I-i didn’t want it. He hurt me!” Jared cried frantically in Kim’s arms.

And he fainted after letting his dirty secret out. Now they know. Jared only hoped that they understood it wasn’t his fault.

He didn’t ask for it. He didn’t want it. He didn’t do anything wrong. He really hopes they see that it wasn’t his fault.


	3. Chapter : Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared struggling.
> 
> Jensen being an A-hole!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an updated version of ch. 3 I’ve added some content that weren’t in the first one. Enjoy it and leave me some comments! I love hearing from you guys❤️❤️❤️

“Where is he?”

“He's drunk and causing trouble! Take him home.”

Christian looked over and sighed. Jensen was in the face of another alpha and from the sound of it. He wasn't saying anything pleasant. 

“You're a poor excuse for an alpha, Ackles!” The other alpha shouted.

“Oh yea? How about you show me a real alpha than. Come on, Daniel. I'm waiting” Jensen taunted, shoving the other.

The past four weeks have been hell. He can't close his eyes without seeing those pleading hazel eyes filled with tears threatening to spill. Those cries no matter how much he drank to forget.

He hated it. Yet, a part of him feels bad for what he had done. Not guilty, just bad. And a big part of him is even more pissed that he needed a disgusting omega to settle his rut for him.

So, the alpha spends his time going to the only bar in Sugarcreek and get lost in the bottle and pick petty fights with others.

“Really, Jen. I’m getting too fucking old for this.”

“No...no one is asking you to come here.” he slurred.

“Your actions do! I’ve got better things to do than pick your drunk ass up every night!” Christian scolded, pulling his friend away from the other alpha.

Once he had managed to pull and push Jensen away from the other. He turned and looked at the other alpha.

“He’s drunk, Danny. Just leave it alone.”

“Drunk or not, he has no right to insult others!”

“Insult? I just asked what possessed you to mate such loose omega.” Jensen chuckled.

“Fuck you, Ackles!” Let me go!” the other alpha was furious.

Two alphas held Daniel back while Christian apologized for Jensen's actions as he dragged the alpha home.

“What the hell is up with you, Jen?”

“Nothing!”

“You think I believe that? You have done nothing but drink and cause everyone trouble. This has anything to do..”

“Me drinking ain't got nothing to do with anything or anyone. So just stop.”

Chris sighed. It was a struggle to get Jensen in the car. Drunk Jensen is the worst.

♾  
Steve and Danneel were the only ones home. When Christian and Jensen got there.

Neither of them knowledge the other two. Wasn't much they could do for an alpha on a self destructive path.

”Can one of you help me with him?” Chris snapped. Jensen isn’t exactly light and it pissed him off that his friends don’t even offer to help him drag him to his room.

“What the hell did he do this time?” Danneel asked. Clearly annoyed too, they’ve all watched Jensen go off the rails this past week and no one could figure out what the hell is wrong with him.

“He was the bar and got into with Daniel Howlett.” Chris said, dropping Jensen on his bed. He was out.

“Howlett? As in the guy who I’ve been trying to convince to sell us his land?” Danneel frowned.

“That’s the one. I don’t what started but heard our “head alpha” insulting his omega.”

This wasn’t at all good. Chris and the others know what hard ass Howlett is. And he just happens to own a very profitable piece of land. With their expanding this land would be a great asset not that Daniel knew this.

Danneel had researched it and knows the ins and outs of this place. Which comes in handy with her realtor degree.

“Please tell me he didn’t!” 

Steve sighed and hugged his wife. He really wants to kill his idiotic friend, right about now. How could be so selfish. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Danneel said, turning away.

“Honey…”

“No,Steve! I’m so sick and tired of this shit!”

Chris and Steve stood there not sure how to calm her down. It’s not like Jensen awake to witness this shit.  
Steve followed his mate.

“It’s going to be a crazy morning.” Chris muttered to himself.  
*  
The next morning, Jensen woke up with yet another hungover. Christian had already left for work.

“Feeling good?” Danneel asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Her way of letting him know how disappointed she was.

“Don't start.”

“Start with what? Daniel stopped by this morning. It wasn't a social visit! Dammit Jensen, we’re all working our asses off and you what do you do?” Danneel shouted,not caring one bit about his headache.

“It's too early for this.” He mumbled.

“Daniel knows people. People that are important to our Pack. We're trying to expand but you’ve so far ruin every opportunity that came our way!”

“Expand? I have no interest in that. Just…”

“Of course. I'm so shocked to hear that but you're the head alpha of this pack whether you like or not! If you won't help the pack expand then stop fucking things up for us! Gosh, Jen! I don't… I don't even fucking recognize you anymore! If only your father could see what a…”

Jensen didn't let her finish. He snatched her wrists and pushed them up above her head. His other arm pressed against her throat. Bile rose up and choked her. “Don’t. You. Ever. Bring. Him. Up.”

With his words he pressed harder and she choked.

“Jen…” She was trying to push him away.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Steve shouted. Pulling Jensen off his mate.

“Babe, are you okay?” He cradled her.

Jensen stepped back and looked at his friends.

Shit! He can't believe he just did that. He didn't mean to lose control like that.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!” Steve shoved him.

“Stev..”

“How dare you put your hands on my mate!”

“I didn't… shit man, I didn't mean..”

“Didn't mean to what? Choke my wife?!”

“Stev, I'm okay.” Danneel said, holding her mate back. She coughed and try to stop her husband.

“Listen to me, Ackles. I'm only going to say this once. I don't give a fuck about what's eating at you but you better keep your Goddamn hands off my wife.” The beta warned.

Steve took Danneel and left. Leaving Jensen alone. Shit! He never meant to go that far.

He wouldn't hurt his friends. Danneel like Christian and Jeffrey have been there for him through thick and thin.

Jensen groaned. Frustrated, he punched the wall. Nothing has been going right since what happened with that omega.

It wasn't fair or even logical but Jensen somehow convinced himself that all the bad luck he had counter recently was that stupid omega's fault.

He prayed never to see him again.  
___  
“Who hurt you, Jared?” Jim asked, again.

Jared has lost count of how many times the omega and the alpha had asked him to tell who had hurt him. It’s not like he knew. All he remembers are green eyes and a beard.

He couldn't tell them anything that would help.

A day has passed since he admitted to them that he was hurt but he hasn’t said anything else. He looked at his stomach. It’s flat, and there is no induction that he’s pregnant.

Maybe the doctor is wrong.

He can't be having that monster’s pup. After everything, he can't imagine carrying a part of that alpha inside of him. He wanted to beg his Grandma to stop it.

To help him but he knew that his Grandma won't be able to do anything for him. Just like how the older woman shouldn't have brought him to the hospital no matter how much pain he was in.

Having an omega without an alpha is considered a crime. They should've reported that there was no alpha in their household but they both understood that they would've been forced to separate.

He would've been forced into foster care and his grandmother into a nursing home. They were lucky they had continued to live in peace for so many years without getting caught. He’s so grateful for that.

Jared doesn't want to cause her anymore problems. And that pissed him off even more.

Making him not want to speak to the man and woman. He's going to be blamed for this because alphas can do no wrong.

“I would like to sleep.”

The two agents and his grandma looked at each other. Jared turn to side and closed his eyes.

He wouldn't speak of it anymore.

\----  
“My grandson is a good omega. He's smart and caring. I know what the law will do but please…” Ms. Padalecki begged.

As an omega Jim understood that his job doesn't really do what the title says. Nothing about it is protecting omegas. In fact, they only get hired to comfort the other omegas.

As unfortunate as this Padalecki boy is. Things will only get worse for him and his Grandma. He doesn't need to study the case to know what has happened to the boy or what they're going to have to do.

“You can look the other way and just let my boy try to live his life. He's a good boy.”

It's easier said than done. There is a reason why there is a shortage of single pregnant omegas.

“I am truly sorry, Ms. Padalecki but we need to find the alpha in question. Not only for your grandson but for the pup he carries.” Kim reasoned.

“You don't have too! You can both just leave and the doctors…”

“With all due respect, ma'am. No doctor in their right mind would do what you’re thinking without an alpha's consent. They wouldn’t risk their licenses for anyone.”

Jim sighed and looked at his partner. Kim is an alpha through and through. She takes her job very seriously and would never break the rules for anyone. He felt for the Padaleckis but he and Kim are in no position to decide to turn the other cheek.

Having been partners for ten years, he knew her well enough. He had already played this card and she won't do it again. When the older woman opened her mouth to say something, Kim interrupted.

“We’ll come back later and get Jared's statement. Please, don't put ideas in his head. It’ll just make it harder for him.”

“Just think about it please. He's only fifteen and this alpha attacked him!”

The two agents looked sympathetic but didn't say anything.

\------

“Did they leave?” Jared asked when he only saw his grandma. He knew the other people have left or went somewhere. He didn’t really care but he wanted to just basket in everything that has just happened.

“They’ll be back. Sweetheart, if you had told me what happened I would’ve never brought you here. I realized too late what was wrong but the doctors had already called them. Forgive me.”

“It’s not your fault, Nanny! I am sorry I was so weak!” Jared reached down to take her hand.

“No sweetheart. You were not weak nor is what happened your fault. I should’ve realized but I…”

“Are you disappointed in me? I know that I…”

“Jared, you haven’t done anything that would make me disappointed in you. If you had put up a fight with that alpha than he would’ve hurt you so much more than he had done.”

Jared leaned into his grandma’s touch and let her comfort him.

‘’What’s going to happen, Nanny? What are they going to do? Am I in trouble? I didn’t-”

“No, you’re not in trouble but they won’t do anything good, sweetheart. I don’t want to lie to you. Jare, can you tell me what happened?”

The older woman can’t stand seeing her grandbaby crying. “Tell me” she urged.

Thinking about everything he and his grandma have been through and how she’s always done so much for him and supportive of him. Jared wanted so badly to tell her what happened but he’s still afraid of what might happen.

But he’s already paying for the mistake of not telling her when it happened first. He inhaled and decided it.

He frowned, trying to reconstruct his thoughts. He knows he will soon be forced to tell the agents what happened. Maybe it would be better to tell his grandma first. His grandma whip away a stray tear and hugged him.

“He...he c-came in the s-store. I...have never seen him before. He said I shouldn't be there… He was mean. Nanny, I...i thought he l-left…”

“Take a deep breath. I’m right here, Jared. It’s okay.” She soothed.

“He waited and f-forced me in his car. He said I asked for it. I didn’t! I didn’t want him to hurt me! He wouldn’t stop! I begged him but he wouldn’t!”

“He wouldn’t stop! HE WOULDN’T STOP! I BEGGED HIM!” Jared yelled, as he began crying out loud.

“I don’t want this pup! Take it out of me! Please!”

“Jared, calm down! You’re going to hurt yourself!” His grandma shouted.

“I DON’T WANT IT, GRANNY! I DON’T! HE FORCED ME!”

_

“I’m so glad you’re back home.” Misha smiled.

“I’m happy to be home. I wasn’t going to miss finding out our pups genders.” Jeffrey said, pulling his mate close and kiss him.

Misha smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the alpha to deepen the kiss when they heard frantic cries.

“I DON’T WANT IT! TAKE IT OUT!”

“JARED! CALM DOWN, SWEETHEART! PLEASE!”

They both stopped and looked at each other. They heard someone yelling again and again.

“What’s going on?” Misha whispered, holding onto his alpha tighter.

The crying and pleading continued. Jeffrey couldn’t stop himself as he opened the door to the room where the shouts were coming from.

“Jeff, no! Let the doctor’s handle it.” Misha whispered, pulling the older man's arm.

His mate didn’t listen. Jeffrey saw the old woman struggling with a boy. Who was throwing himself and shouting.

“Is everything alright, ma'am?”

“Please, my grandson is going to hurt himself. He's with a child!” The older woman cried.

Jeffrey quick held the boy down. “Misha call a doctor.”

“Son, I need you to calm.” Jeffrey said, using his alpha voice.

“NOO! GET OFF ME!” The boy cried, hitting the alpha's chest with strength that surprised the alpha.

“Jared, please.”

The doctor showed up. “What happened ?”

“We’re were talking..He...he’s going to hurt himself.” Ms. Padalecki cried.

Misha held the older woman to comfort her. Moving her so her grandson doesn't accidentally kick her.

“We’re going to give him a shot.” The doctor said.

“Isn't he with a child?” Jeffrey asked, still struggling with the boy.

“He needs to calm down. He almost miscarried when he was brought here.”

“I’ll calm him down. No need for the shot.” Jeffrey said.

The doctor looked uncertain but nodded. He stood with the shot just in case.

“Jared? Son, I need you to take a deep breath.” Jeffrey spoke, slowly.

“He's going to hurt me!.”

“No son. No one is going to hurt you. Come on, take a deep breath. In and out.” Jeffrey said release comforting pheromones in the air. All three omegas calming down.

Taking in the comforting alpha pheromones. Jared took a deep breath and exhale. He stopped fighting, relaxing in the alpha's arms.

“That's it, sonny. Noone is gonna hurt you. That's a good omega. Good boy, calm down.”

“I don't want it.” Jared mumbled, sniffing.

Jeffrey could only assume that the boy was talking about the pup he's carrying.

“Shh, you’re okay.” The Alpha soothed, rubbing the omega's back gently.

“He fell asleep. No need for the shot. You know those shots can cause problems for his pup. Don't you?” Jeffrey asked, lying the omega back on the bed.

“This omega has been acting out for days. We need to sedate him. Last time, he pulled out the iv and bleed.” The doctor huffed in annoyance.

“He's not acting out! My Jared is a very good boy! My poor boy is traumatized!” The old woman shouted at the doctor.

The doctor rolled his eyes as if he didn't believe the older woman. Nothing more could be expected from an alpha.

Misha and Jeffrey exchanged looks. They looked at the sleeping boy. He couldn't be more than fourteen or fifteen.

“What's going on here?”

Jeffrey turned to find a female alpha and male omega from their badges he realized who they are.

“Is everything alright, Ms. Padalecki?” The man asked.

“No! Nothing is alright! My poor boy was violated! That alpha raped him! Please, can't you just leave us alone? Hasn't he been through enough?!”

“Ms. Padalecki, is that what Jared told you?” The woman asked.

“Yes! He told me that the alpha showed up at the store and then stalked him on his way home!”

“Ms. Padalecki, you know the law. Jared is an underage omega who is pregnant. Regardless of how the pup was conceived we need to find the alpha to take responsibility for the omega and the pup.”

“This is absolutely ridiculous! Why would you force this rapist on my boy?! I won't allow this!”

“Ms. Padalecki?”

“I won't hear anymore of this! Please just leave us. Just leave my poor baby alone.”

“I'm afraid we can't do that. The faster we get to the bottom of this the better.” The woman said.

“I'm sure you two won't mind giving the boy sometime with his grandmother. He just had a meltdown.” Jeffrey interrupted.

“Who are you?”

“Jeffrey Dean Morgan, I am a friend of Ms. Padalecki. And after what Jared has been through. He needs some time to be with his grandma. He isn't in a position to say anything that would help you two. Isn't that right, doc? Jeffrey said.

“It's true. It's better not to cause him any stress. Give him a few days to come to terms with this pregnancy.”

“Kim, they're right. We can come back in a day or two.” The man said.

“Should anything happen to that pup…”

“Nothing will happen. Just leave” Ms. Padalecki said, turning her back on the two.

The two agents left and promised to come back in a day or two. Ms. Padalecki ignored them and caressed the sleeping boy's cheek.

“Are you alright? Is there something we can do?” Misha asked.

“This boy has been very unfortunate since the day he was born. He was such a small pup with so many illnesses that the doctors didn't think he'd make it to age two…But he did. He showed them. My Jared is very strong. I never worried about him. He's so mature that I forgot he's still just a pup. An omega. I’ve failed him...I should've known something was wrong!” The older woman cried.

“Ma'am, this isn't yours or Jared's fault. The only person who is at fault in this is the alpha who take advantage of him.

“It doesn't matter! Everyone knows what's going to happen once they find that alpha. He's going to get a slap on the wrist and take my boy away from me. He's going to kill my baby! What kind of monster would hurt someone like my Jared?”

“Do you have an alpha family member? If you do, he could act as the boy's alpha. They only do this to omegas with no alphas.” Jeffrey said.

“My mate and I only had one son. My husband was an only child as I was. My son and his mate only had Jared. We're all that's left of the Padalecki blood. Jared is all that's left. My days are numbered. No omega deserves this especially not my Jared.”

The couple didn't know what to say or do for these poor people. They're outsiders and can't do much for them.

“I’ve failed him. He had such a bright future ahead of him. The smartest little omega I’ve ever… what am I going to do?”

Wiping her tears away, Ms. Padalecki turned and looked at the couple.

“Thank you for helping me calm him down. He has been through a lot and I’ve troubled the two of you enough for one day. I don't wish to burden you anymore. Thank you, Jeffrey Dean and…?”

“Misha.” The pregnant omega introduced himself.

“Jeffrey and Misha. Thank you.” She looked at Misha’s belly and smiled.

“It's no problem. I wish we could do more.” Jeffrey said.

“Don't worry about us. You've done enough. My Jared is strong. He will be okay.”

“I don't doubt that. But if there is something I can do… Here is my card.” The alpha said.

With that Jeffrey and Misha leave the older woman and her grandchild. It isn't until they almost make it to their doctor’s office that Misha stops and looks at his mate.

“What's the matter, sweetheart?” Jeffrey is by his omega's side right away.

“That scent…. I’ve smelt it before.” Misha mumbles to himself.

“What scent?

When the omega doesn't answer. The alpha asked again. “Misha, what scent? Are you alright?” The alpha frowns.

Misha doesn't answer the alpha and suddenly feels sick to his stomach when he recalls where he smelt the boy's scent before.

He wouldn't do that. He tells himself. This a mistake. It can't be.

“Seriously, Misha! You're scarin me.”

“Crap! Jeff… I...we gotta go home.”

“Sweetheart, what about our appointment?”

But the omega was already leaving. Perplexed, the alpha followed his omega.

He tried to get anything out of his mate but Misha wasn't sharing. He kept quiet. He wouldn't say anything until he confirmed it.

He sure prays to God that he's wrong.


	4. Chapter: Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JP makes a decision.
> 
> So does JA.
> 
> J2 meet again.
> 
> And a lot shit goes down!

•••••  
Jensen was ashamed of what had happened with Danneel. She’s the last person he should take his anger out on. He knows that and he felt shitty about the whole thing.

He shouldn't have reacted like that yet he doesn't know how to apologize to his friend.

He isn't someone who apologizes easily. He’s tried to think of ways to apologize without actually having to apologize. He spends the afternoon in the woods to avoid Danneel and Steve just until he can figure out what to do.

He of all people know how hard Danneel has been working to get that asshole Howlett to sell to them. She doesn’t deserve to be jerked around by him.

He didn't have any friends outside of his pack. And maybe he should get some.

And it wasn't until late in the afternoon that he had made up his mind to go back home. Steve’s car was gone. Replaced by Jeffrey’s. He must’ve forgotten that JD was due back today.

Jensen entered the house to find Misha and Jeffrey in the living room. The omega visibly upset.

Must've been hormones. Jensen thought to himself but the omega was right in his face before he even locked the door, looking at him disgustingly.

“Fuck! What are you doing?” He snapped. He moved back putting some distance between them.

“You…” Misha took a deep breath. Jensen arched his brows.

“You...Please tell me that...how could you?! To a child, Jensen!”

Jensen was confused. The omega wasn't making any sense. He was too upset to form complete sentences.

“What the hell are you on about ?”

“The scent you came home with that day!” Misha shouted,he didn't care that he was yelling at the head alpha. At the moment the alpha didn't even deserve that title.

Jeffrey didn't interrupt. Misha still didn't tell him what was going on. But whatever it was. It wasn't good.

When Jensen didn't say anything. The omega was even more angry.

“Tell me that the omega that settle your rut wasn't him!”

At the mention of his rut, Jensen froze. Green eyes widening. He saw those hurt and confused hazel eyes. Uncomfortably he stepped away from the other. How did Misha know what he had done? How is he going to explain this to JD?

“I…”

“Fuck, Jen! He's a child! A mere fifteen year old child! How could you?!

At the moment, Something clicked in Jeffrey’s brain and looked at the other alpha. Jensen is the reason for the poor boy's situation but how had Jensen even known Jared.

More importantly, how did the alpha even take an interest in him when all his life Jensen avoided and hated omegas with a passion.

“Please don't tell me that our head alpha is the reason that poor boy…”

Jensen cannot move or think: Each time they asked him a question he was like a deer caught in the headlights.

How did his friends know about that omega? What did Jeff mean by poor boy? That fucking omega was the reason for his unexpected rut that day.

He was perfectly fine when he had left to go the store that day if he knew. If he had the slightly clue that he would go into a rut he'd never have left to begin with.

“Jen, how could you?”

Jensen looked up to see Jeffrey. The other alpha was confused yet there was angry in his eyes. Jeff wouldn't stand for mistreatment of omegas. He’s been vocal about how to treat omegas long before Misha came in his life.

“I didn't mean to...fuck! Do you think if I was in my right mind I'd go near…”

“That's not the fucking point! You raped him!” Misha snapped. He looked like he really wanted to hurt the alpha.

“Honey calm down,” Jeffrey held his mate.

He could feel his omega's angry through their bond and if he was a young impulsive alpha he might have already kicked Jensen's ass for causing his mate this level of distress.

“I can't Jeff! That poor boy and his grandma are suffering while he's just here not…And then they're going to force him to…” It was too overwhelming with the hormones. It made Misha very emotional. The omega glared at Jensen.

“Go inside. I'll talk to him. We’ll sort this out.” Jeff whispered to his mate.

Misha shook his head and stepped away from his alpha. “I...I can't be here. What you did is disgusting, Jensen! I can't even look at you.”

The omega shook his head and headed towards their room. Not want to be around both alphas. Jeff didn't follow. Where did he even meet that omega? 

“Start from the beginning and tell me what happened.” Jeffrey said, tired.

Jeffrey wasn't someone Jensen could lie to and he knew how this look so he told the older alpha everything. How he had showed up at the store and saw the omega. His wolf had been very excited, Jensen hasn't felt the wolf like that in years.

He remembers grabbing the omega and telling that the omega that he shouldn't be there. Fuck! He tried to warn the fucking thing.

He was going home when his wolf took over. He hasn't lost control like that since he was a teen. He tried, dammit he tried like hell to fight it but it overpowered him.

It was like watching everything from the backseat. How his wolf stalked the omega.

Jensen couldn't believe that stupid omega was walking home alone after his warning.

The next time Jensen felt the control shift he was buried deep inside the omega. He couldn't do or say anything. He just waited until his knot went down and told the omega to go home.

“You know me, Jeff. I’d never do…”

“But you did... That boy and his grandma are going through enough. You need to fix this.”

“Fix what? How did you guys even know him?”

Jeffrey took a deep breath and looked at the other alpha, hoping he wouldn't have to spell it out for him. But Jensen was confused.

“You knotted him.”

Jensen nodded. So what? He wondered.

“You're an alpha and you knotted an omega…”

It took a few seconds for what Jeffrey was saying to clicked in Jensen's mind.

Fuck! Jensen's eyes widen as it sunk what the other alpha is telling him. Did he...no way! He couldn't have. 

He felt vile rise up in his throat. He tasted it, gagged. He's going to throw up. He swallowed. How could his stupid wolf do this to him?! Why of all the omegas it find that lanky tree to knot!

“You won't make that poor boy suffer your presence. Just go and consent to the abortion and I’ll make sure that he gets counseling. That's all we can do for him.”

Jeffrey wasn't asking. He was ordering him even if his wolf was telling him to get the other alpha to stand down. Jensen forced it back. It wasn't time for that. And what Jeff was saying makes sense.

It's what he should do after what he did. Legally, he would be forced to mate the omega and pay a fine. But there was no way in hell he’s going to be stuck with that thing for the rest of his life.

And he sure as hell doesn't want a pup from any omega. He can feel his wolf growling. He lost control once and look at the predicament that has put him.

“Did you hear me? You don't even have to see him. Just call this hospital and tell them that you consent for omega Jared Padalecki to get an abortion.”

Jared Padalecki. That was the name of those hazel eyes. 

Jared.

The name kept repeating in his mind over and over. Jensen felt like he was moving on autopilot. Jeffrey didn't say anything else and left.

The omega is pregnant. He raped and knocked up him up. How could he be so stupid?!

With the others gone, the house was very quiet.

Jensen hasn't moved from his spot. He didn't think about the consequences of knotting an omega which honestly is the least of his problems.

His heart was in his throat and it feels like his pulse is going through the roof.

“You stupid wolf!” He scolded the wolf.  
••••••  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Jensen asked himself for the upteenth time.

This was a bad idea. Well it could only get worse from here on. Just agreed to the abortion and leave.

“That's our pup.” The wolf growled.

“Shut up! After putting me through so much shit you still want claim pups?” Jensen scolded. He wished he could hurt the damn wolf.

“Welcome alpha. How may I assist you this fine morning.” A beta said, a huge grin plastered on her face.

This is why Jensen avoids others. Why the fuck is she smiling for? He can't stand people.

“I'm here to…”

He stopped and looked at Beta hoping that she would understand what he was trying to say without him having to say it out loud.

But that damn beta just sat there smiling. Waiting for him to continue.

“I would like to consent to an abortion.” He murmured.

The beta looked at him with confusion. “I'm sorry? Can you repeat that?”

Jensen sighed. “There is an omega here...And he's with child.”

He saw the smile fell from the beta’s face and she looked at him like he was trash. This thing judging him. The look went as quick as it came.

“Name and alpha number.” She said, annoyed.

“Jensen Ackles. 030178.”

“Omegas name?”

“J...Um...Jared.”

“Jared what?”

“Padalecki...I think. I was told he's here.”

The beta didn't ask anything else continued to type until she stopped and looked up. She looked at Jensen with even more disgust and hatred.

“I'm sorry, sir. It says here that we cannot perform any surgeries on the patient.”

“Why not?! I'm consenting for-”

“The patient is not your mate and it says here that we cannot. If you have anymore questions. I can get the doctor for you.”

“Fine! Get the fucking doctor.” What's the big deal here. Plenty alphas just show up and get it down.

Beta didn't spare the alpha another look after telling him that the doctor was on his way. She went on to help other patients.

Jensen always hated Hospitals. And now he hates them even more because he's forced to be here.

\----

Jared woke up. His grandmother was asleep on the couch. That thing looks uncomfortable. He felt sorry for her.

She doesn't deserve to have this happening to her.

Jim and Kim told him that he was going to be taken into custody until the alpha was found.

Jared wasn't listen to most of it. And he has been in and out of for most of those visits.

“Nanny?” Jared adjusted himself on the bed.

“Jared, you alright?” The older woman woke up.

“I want to go home.”

He was tired of all this. He just wants to go home and bury himself in his bed. How his life has changed in just three weeks.

“I know dear. But they won't let us leave.”

That was true. They wouldn't risk him running away and getting rid of the thing that's growing inside of him.

Subconsciously, Jared touched his stomach. It's flat. There is no indication that there is a life him.

“I never meant to cause so much problems, Nanny. I am so sorry.”

The older woman shook her head in disagreement. “No, dear. You haven't caused any problems for me. I just wish I could do more for you. It kills me to see you like this.”

Before Jared could say anything. There was a knock on the door.

“Come on.” His grandma said.

“Jared! Good to see you up. You give us quite the scare.”

“I want to go home. Why can't I go home?”

The doctor sighed, annoyingly.”That's up to OPS. My only job is to make sure that no harm comes to you and the child.”

“And Mr. Beaver and Ms. Rhodes are on their way. Your alpha is here.”

“My what?” Jared asked.

“Your alpha. The pups alpha.”

Suddenly, cold green eyes flashed Jared's mind. 

No!No!No! He thought as he looked at his grandmother. This cannot be happening.

“Where is that man?” His grandmother demanded.

“No, nanna don't go see him! He's dangerous!” Jared shouted, trying to get off the bed.

“Stay here, Jare. I'm just going to speak to him.”

“No! That's a horrible idea. Stay with me, Nanny. Don't leave!” The omega pleaded. His heart pounding in his chest.

His worst nightmare is here. The reason he hasn't been able to even get a wink of sleep. How did he know to find him?

Despite his begging and pleading, Jared's grandmother left to look for the alpha.

Left alone in the room. There were many thoughts running through the young omega’s mind.

“I'm not going with him.” He mumbled to himself.

He won't give that alpha the satisfaction of having him again. Jared gently took out the IV.

He's wearing a hospital gown and some socks. He doesn't know where he is going but he knows he has to get the hell out of this place. They can't force him.

He cracked the door open and his head peeked out, having to turn to the right to see if anyone was outside.

As he rushed out of the room. Jared was trying his best to pick up his mood and find a positive headspace where he could get some fucking clarity on his massively fucked up life.

He's a smart kid. He can figure something out. He can get away. Where would he go? The only person he can think of is Chad.

Yes! Chad will help him. He's got too. Once Jared tells him what happen he will come up with a plan for him.

Jared poked his head in just in time to see a doctor rounding the next corner. He hid and waited until the doctor passed by.

He decided to continue on through the empty halls. Around the next turn Jared could see the staircase leading to the roof..

======

The doctor didn't say anything helpful. And he just repeated what the stupid Beta reception had said.

“I called OPS already. They're on their, Mr. Ackles.” He said and disappeared too.

Jensen was so close to leaving, but he heard Jeffrey. He wasn't joking. He needed to get this done.

“You! How could you do that!”

Jensen looked up to find a very pissed off omega. He was sure who the older woman was talking to so he looked around.

“I'm talking to you! You ruined my grandson’s life!”

“Ma'am” Jensen tried his best to stop the woman. People were looking at them.

“You pervert! All these omegas and you only found my grandson! You don't deserve my Jared!” She continued hitting the alpha.

At a point, she did actually make the contact before Jensen could react and ended up slapping the alpha pretty solidly.

A few people came and pulling the older woman off him.

“Let me go! This sick man should be locked!”

“Ms. Padalecki, please calm down. This is not good for you!”

“Jim do something.” The woman who was clearly an alpha said to the short man.

“Come with me. Please,” the older omega took the upset woman with him.

“I'm detective Kim Rhodes. With the OPS.”  
She said once the woman was out of sight.

“Yes. Um...Jensen.”

“Are you some famous celebrity?” Kim asked, annoyed.

“What?”

“You introduced yourself with your first name. Like I'm supposed to know your last name.”

“Ackles. Jensen Ackles. I'm just here to consent for an abortion.” He said, irritated. He was done with this whole place. He wanted to go back and forget this ever happened.

“Afraid, it won't be that easy for you, alpha. Now come with me so we can speak privately.”

Jensen followed the woman. She was giving him the same look as Beta had given him. They all think he’s scum and he doesn’t think different.

“Personally, I think alphas like you should be stoned to death, Mr. Ackles. What you did is unforgivable. But at last, my personal views on this case do not matter.”

“What case? There is no-”

“You attacked and raped a fifteen year old boy!”

“Fifteen? Shit! He impregnate an underage omega. This is the reason they wouldn’t accept his consent. Damn it!

“I'm going to need you tell me what happened. We already heard Jared's side. I could care less about yours but my job demands this.”

Shit! Shit! What fuck did he just do? Jensen is fucked! He's definitely going to be forced to mate with the omega. There is no if ands or buts about it.

Jensen took a deep breath and started explaining what happened three weeks ago. Everything was vivid in his mind as it was happening right now.

“I lost control. I don't care about omegas in general and I didn't expect to go into a rut.” Jensen said. He truly hadn’t. 

“Rut. If I had a penny for every fucking rapist who didn't use that as their excuse. I'd be a very rich woman.”

“You’re woman! You don't understand what these ruts are like. Do you have any idea how it feels for the wolf to take over and forcing you to watch everything that's happening?! I never would've looked at that damn runt if my body hadn't forced me into rut.”

Kim still looks like she doesn't believe him. Jensen doesn’t care but he’s not some serial rapist for her to act like this. Why couldn’t she understand that under normal circumstances he would never even look at omegas. He doesn’t care for them.

“Kim, we’ve got a situation!”

The two alphas looked at each other. Kim got up from her side and walked out. Jensen followed.

Doctors running. Jensen was confused, he looked over to the beta.

“What's going?” He asked.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. “I heard there’s an omega on the floor. Trying to jump. Haven't had one of those in a long time.”

Whether she liked it or not he's an alpha and she has to answer to him. 

“Mr. Ackles!”

Jensen heard someone calling him. It was the female detective. He rushed with the others, following them.

“It's Jared. He's on the rooftop! Get him down.” The woman begged.

“Jared, please don't do this.” His grandmother was begging.

“Son, please get down.” A doctor said.

For the first time in three weeks, Jensen sees what he has done. Jared is in his hospital gown, standing at the edge. The omega looked even smaller over even with his height. 

One step and he's going to fall down.

Shit! Shit! Do something the alpha begged.

Everyone was looking at Jensen but he doesn't have a clue what to do.

“Jare, baby you have your whole life. Sweetheart, listen to me!”

“Give me control!” His wolf demanded.

“I'm sorry, Granny.” Came the soft voice.

Jensen hadn't heard his voice. At the moment, he decided to give his wolf control of his body.

“I am sorry.” The boy continued to say while crying.

“Omega.”

Jensen heard the deep,voice. His wolf is going to use it to bring the omega down. He should've thought of that.

They are inked by the pup. Normally, it wouldn't be this easy to calm down a distraught omega especially one that's been through trauma like Jared has.

There a lot of omegas who ended getting abortions. Taking their lives shortly after. Some recovery with therapy but most of them end up killing themselves.

“Come on down.” The wolf said, slowly.

The boy shook his head. His will might be strong.

“Listen to me. Listen carefully. Come. Down.”

“Everyone step back.” Jim told the others.

“Don't hurt the pup. It has no fault.”

The wolf wasn't speaking Jared. It's obvious to everyone that Jared has made up mind. He wasn't going to change it.

They need his wolf to take over. The will of an omega protecting their offspring is strong.

“Please, omega don't take its chance to grow. Come down, kind omega.”

======

It wasn't why Jared came up to the roof. He just wanted to get away. Just get away from that alpha.

But he wouldn't be able. He has no one and nothing. He's underage and will be forced to with alpha.

What if Chad doesn't end up helping him. Not because he doesn't want to but because he can't.

Suddenly, Jared found himself cornered. More so than he's ever felt these past three weeks.

“I'm not going with him.”

Jared found himself at the edge, looking down. He wasn't afraid. This is how he will become free. Never in a million years did he think he’d end up being one of those omegas he so often read about. 

The rate of omegas committing suicide has been an all time high. Whenever Jared heard something about it he wondered what drove someone to such drastic solution. How can one feel that taking their life is the only way out? He never wished for anyone to feel that way. And he never thought he’d ever be here.

When the doctors started showing up, Jared felt guilty that he's abandoning his grandma. But she would forgive him. She has too. She knows he would never do this unless he had absolutely no way out. He prayed she forgives him.

“ I am so sorry Granny.”

“No, sweetheart! Don't do this!” His grandmother continued begging and pleading with him.

“Don't do this son, you’re so young!”

It's because he's young that he decided to do this. Otherwise he will be forced to spend eternity with his rapist.

No! This is the best solution.

He smelled him before he even heard him. He was truly here. He can feel his omega fighting him. He knew why. His omega does wants to protect the pup in his belly.

It's trying its hardest to take over but Jared won't give in so easily. No. He’s got to fight.

“Omega.”

The voice of the alpha forced him to stop. As a submissive there is no way he can disobey an alpha's command.

“Come on, down love.” The alpha continued, sweet-talking his Wolf.

“Don't fall for this!” Jared begged. Don't! I'm not giving you permission to take over.”

“Come on. Just in few months, you would see a beautiful pup.”

“No!” Jared cried. He can feel the control shifting. The more the alpha talked about the pup, the harder his omega fought for the pup.

And in a short while, Jared can see himself coming down from the edge. He is screaming and shouting at wolf to go back and finish it all.

Why doesn't his wolf understand that he's just ruined their lives? Jared froze.

Those green eyes were glued into his hazel ones. This was the alpha. Still has his beard and the coldness in his eyes softened.

The alpha is gorgeous. That much was obvious and Jared wanted to strangle him until those green eyes burned out.

How could his stupid wolf fall for this?

They locked gazes for what seemed to be an eternity. Jared can feel the heat rising in his body. It's hot!

There's something going on around them but Jared can't shift his omega to look away from the alpha. He's got no control over his body.

In all fifteen years of his life his wolf has never gotten full control of his body. It's like he's watching a movie starring himself.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid omega! Digging their grave!

The alpha slowly moved towards him. Jared wants to run and he begged his wolf to do.

The wolf didn't move. Stood still, looking at the alpha.

A small sound alerted him, and he looked up to see him towering over him . For a moment the omega couldn't breathe. He drank him in. His strong legs and muscular thighs.

He made him feel beautiful and incredibly special.

Jared wanted to throw up!

Numbness settles over him like a comforting blanket as the alpha placed his hand on his flat belly.

He was a large man. Jared thought. Everything was too much. He was feeling too much at once.

And everything went black.

Jared hasn't dream of his parents since he lost them. But he can see them now.

His mother. The beautiful twin dimples he inherited from her.

She's trying to say something. But he can't hear her.

Then he sees his father, smiling. He also gave him that smile when he was encouraging him. He's looking at his parents.

He's trying to ask them for help but he can't make a sound.

There is another person with them. Jared looks closely.

“Granny?” Why is she with them?

She shouldn't be. This is all wrong. He tries calling for her, begging her not to leave him.

“I love you, Jared. Such good boy.” His grandmother says.

“No! No! No!”

Suddenly, his eyes snapped opened. Instantly the smell of medicine and other nasty odors filled in his nostrils.

He frantically looked around.

“Grandma!” Jared shouted.

“Where is my grandmother?!

The door opened. And he thanked god it was a doctor and not that alpha.

“Where is my Grandma? Please let me see her. I need to see her.”

But the doctor looked at him sympathetically and sat next to the bed.

“I want my Grandmother!”

“Jared, I'm afraid I’ve got bad news.”

Jared's heart began pounding as he listened to the sound of the dial tone in his ear. Why was he hearing this now? No one is dialing anything.

“Jared, your grandmother suffered a complication. She had a heart attack. A large part of her heart had stopped working. Well, Jared , I just don’t know how to say this to you but…your grandmother passed away. We tried everything we could to save her but there was just too much damage to her heart. It just couldn’t keep pumping blood. I’m … so sorry. I don’t know how—I’m just really sorry.”

Jared lied there. He knows what the doctor was saying but how does he reply.

“I am so sorry for your loss.”

A few more minutes of silence passed, and Jared realized he was crying. “I understand,” he said finally. “Thank you.”

God has decided his fate. Now he absolutely has no one.

====

"Well Mr. Ackles." Kim said, looking at other alpha.

"Do I have a choice?"

"He's the one who is left with no choice."

"We are going to need verification of your mateship within two weeks from now. Doctors appointment that show that the pup is well. Basically we're going to stay in touch until we're certain you two won't harm it." Kim explained.

Jensen didn't see this coming. And if it was up to him he might've escaped as soon as the omega had passed out but his wolf wouldn't let him. It took a long time to gain back the control of his body.

This wasn't going to be easy. His wolf won't let him harm the pup anyways. He just realized how fucked his life is now.

"Goddamn it!" He murmured.


	5. Chapter: Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J2 meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ : ANGST! AND YOU ALL WILL PROBABLY REALLY HATE JENSEN'S CHARACTER!

“Listen Jared, I know what's happening to you is extremely unfair. And if there was anything I could do I would. But I don't want to lie to you. You don't have too many options. You have to be strong not just for yourself but for your pup too.”

Jim was right. Jared is trapped. No way out. Screwed. Why did he have to walk home that day?

“Jared?”

The omega continued to ignore the older man and hug his grandmother’s unconscious body. He refuses to leave her. How can his life change from bad to worse in a matter of days? 

“It's time.”

“I'm not leaving her...I can’t leave her.” He said in a voice saturated with tears. Tears rolling down his face. He turned his head so that the older omega would not see the tears burning his eyes. He wanted to be strong at least show that he’s strong but his emotions betrayed him.

Jim sighed and looked at Kim for help. They didn't want to force the omega.

“Jared, your…”

“He is not my alpha. I won't accept him.” The omega murmured.

“Well it's time to say goodbye to your grandma.” Kim said.

“No...She promised to be with me forever. I'm not saying goodbye.”

“You have too, sweetheart. Everything’s been decided and Mr. Ackles is downstairs waiting for you. We’ll give you a moment to yourself.” Kim said.

The two detectives left.

“Don’t leave me, Nanna… Please come back!” The omega cried. The door opened but Jared didn’t pay attention to see who it was and he didn’t have too, it was Jim.

Jared hope he wasn’t here to try to take him away from his Grandma he isn’t ready. To surprise the older omega didn’t say anything. He sat next to him and tried to comfort him.

They didn’t speak and Jared was grateful because there isn’t anything one could say that would make sense to him right now. Jared didn’t see a future without his grandma. 

How will he live? She was his whole world and now she’s gone. He hated the alpha. If it wasn’t for that man his grandma would still be here.

If it wasn’t for that alpha he wouldn’t be in a predicament.

“I’ll never forgive him for this.” He swore.  
==  
“What do you mean they wouldn't consent. Jensen, the boy is traumatized!”

“J.D, do you think I want this?! I don't have a choice. “

The two alphas glared at one another. As soon as the alpha woman left.

Jensen called J. D. hoping the older could somehow get him out of this situation. How can so much go wrong?

“Where is Jared?”

“Something else happened.” Jensen said, not daring to look at the other.

“What could be worse than watching an innocent-”

“His grandmother passed away. She had a heart attack and it was too late.”

“Jesus Christ, that kid has bad luck. Misha is at his parents. We’re going to need him. A traumatized omega alone with three alphas will scare him even more to death.”

“Three?”

“Christian drove me here. Misha took my car.”

Jensen stiffened at the mentioned of his best friend's name. Shit! Everyone will know what he's done.

Christian, Steve and Danneel. They will know and God, how is he going to explain this?

But most important what is he going to do to get out of this?

There’s gonna be a way out of this mess. Now that the boy’s only guardian has passed away, he’s Jensen’s full responsibility.

This boy is forcing him to become the very thing he hates and never wanted to be.

A provider.

He’s never dream of this life. He doesn’t want it or need it.

“I’m going to call Misha. In the meantime, you...I don’t know just stay clear of him. Okay? I honestly don’t know that poor boy will survive with all this.”

Like Jensen was planning on going around looking for the damn omega. He took out his cigarette and headed outside.  
=========  
“Dad, please I'm so worried about him.” Chad followed the alpha behind.

He has been asking his father to look into why Jared and his Grandma have disappeared these past few days. He can just feel it that something is wrong.

“Chad, I haven't heard anything. I don't want to intrude in their lives.”

Chad huffed and pouted. His father couldn't see him upset. He knows his father is a sucker for his puppy eyes.

“Fine, but I'm not promising anything.” The alpha stated. Chad grinned and hugged his father.

Chad has been worried sick about his best friend. He has been over Jared's house so many times yet no one answered the door.

Jared wasn't picking up his calls. If it wasn't for his mother telling him to ask his father to look into this first he might've called the police already.

He knows something happened to Jared. His best friend hasn’t been the same since he went over to his house and noticed that his scent wasn’t the same.

He should’ve known that something was horribly wrong than but he didn’t think anything of it at the time. Now Jared has disappeared to god knows where.

Even though he asked his father for help. Chad was still restless he couldn’t just sit and wait for his father to find out what happened and there was one more person that could help. Chad hasn’t really been speaking to the alpha but for Jared’s sake.

He just has to put his differences aside and beg his ex for help. Milo Ventimiglia’s family has more connection than Chad’s. He could probably find out more than his father.

Milo hasn’t really been hanging out with them since he joined the basketball team. They talked once in awhile but for the most part, he had other friends. His circle of friends was different from Chad and Jared’s.

He decided to visit the alpha. Milo was surprised to see him. The thing about them is that they’re ex-lovers and Jared’s only friends. They have been on/off since middle school.

Their break up was a nasty one and it’s only for Jared’s sake that they remain amicable.

“Maybe he’s visiting his family?” Milo suggested as soon as they made it to his room and Chad told him most of what he knows.

Which was really not much. He feels like the worst friend ever!

Chad glared at the other. “Jay doesn’t have any family beside his grandma. Something happened and I’m worried about him.”

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you. Maybe his grandmother is sick and he—“

“He would tell me! It’s not like him! God, Milo! Are you even his friend?! Something bad could’ve happened to Jared and I’m the only person that’s worried!” Chad snapped at the alpha.

“Seriously, what do you want me to say? There isn’t much I could do either!” The alpha shouted back.

Chad sighed and ran a hand through his long blond hair. He can’t get the feeling that something really bad has happened to Jared. He prays he’s wrong he’s never wanted to be so wrong in his life.

Jared was always too nice. What if someone exploited his kindness? He would never forgive him if something were to happen to Jared.

Thinking, he suddenly remembered and he looked at the alpha hopefully.

“Hey, Lo. Don’t you have an uncle that’s a cop?” Chad asked.

“Yeah, so what?” The alpha asked.

Chad knows that the alpha is annoyed at him. Milo was always too easy to upset. And if it’s one thing Chad Michael Murray was good at is getting on alphas good side.

How else does he have his alpha friends and Dad wrapped around his finger. There is a reason he’s the only omega in his family that can drive. He leaned close and rested his head on Milo’s shoulders, he heard the alpha exhale and sensed him calming down.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you, Mil. I’m just so worried about Jay. You know, I even asked Dad to look into this but I doubt he’d find anything,``he murmured, softly.

Of course the tears weren’t far off and as soon as Milo heard the omega sniffle. He got worried.

“Are you crying?” Milo asked, turning to look at omega.

Chad rested his head on his chest and hugged the other tighter. “I’m really worried. Can’t your uncle help us?”

“Hey, don’t cry. I’ll talk to my uncle. If something happened to Jay. He will tell me.” The alpha ensures.

“Can you talk to him sometime today?” Chad asked.

Milo smiled and nodded. “He’s coming over tonight and I’ll ask him. Jay will be okay.”

Milo wiped Chad’s tears away. He gently grabbed the omega’s face, making him look him directly in his eyes.

“Don’t cry. Tears don’t look good in your beautiful eyes.” He whispered.

"N-no," he stammered, wiping his eyes with both hands.

He gently grabbed him hand and wiped away the rest. “No.” wiping the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

Unable to help himself, Chad leaned into the touch and inhaled the alpha’s scent.

Milo leaned in and brought their lips together gently. Chad was unresponsive at first, unsure if he wants to go down this road with the alpha again. Milo didn’t seem to mind and eased the omega into it. Chad sighed happily.

Tentative kisses turn to bold kisses which quickly became a full force make out. The two shifted positions to face each other. With fumbling wet hands Milo lifted Chad onto the counter and kissed him deeply. Chad hummed happily and wrapped his arms around Milo’s neck running his fingers through his hair.

“No…” Chad broke the kiss, he turned his face and the alpha nipped at his neck.

“What’s wrong? You seeing someone?” Milo asked.

Chad sighed and shook his head. “No but this is a bad idea. You know it.”

Milo pulled away. “I missed you, Chad.”

Chad wanted to tell him the same thing, but it seemed too small a comment. This thing between them would end just as nasty as the other times. People always say it’s hard to get over your first and Chad knows about that first hand. Milo was his first everything. His first kiss, first boyfriend and the alpha who took his Virginity. He’s always been a safety net for the omega but that’s not what he needs right now.

“I’m sorry but I can’t. Not right now.” Chad said, pulling away from the alpha. Milo let him off the counter.

The omega stood at the door. “Please let me know if your uncle found out anything.”

With that he left. Praying that Jared is okay.

=====  
“No way. I won’t do it.”

Jensen heard Misha tell J.D.

“He’s got no one, babe. He’s pregnant and lost his grandmother.” J. D pleaded with the omega.

“So, what kind of fucking mess did you get us into this time, Jen?” Chris asked, looking away from the fighting couple.

Jensen ignored the alpha and lit another cigarette.

“I’m gonna find out sooner or later and I’d really rather you tell me.” The other alpha said.

“Went into a rut and I fucked up, okay?” Jensen murmured, exhaling the smoke.

“Fuck up what?” Chris prompted.

Before Jensen could answer. J. D came interrupted the two. He told Jensen that Misha will talk to Jared.

“I am not doing for you. I can’t even look at you.” Misha spite and walked away.

J. D followed his omega.

“Whatever you did pissed Misha off? He’s like the calmest—“

“I fucked up pretty bad. Even you will hate me. Now I don’t want to talk about this here. I want to shower, get a drink and go to bed.” Jensen said, walking away.

The alpha walked away. He seriously warned the omega. Why is it his fault that he lost control of his wolf?

But then again who else is there to blame for all this? No matter how alpha friendly the laws are. There are many people, even those close to him that will hate him for what he’s done.

And all this anger that’s brawling inside of him. He can only see those hazel eyes to blame. The stupid kid should’ve run.

“Damage control.” J. D said, sitting next to him.

“What?” Jensen asked, looking at the older alpha.

“I’m taking care of all Jared’s grandma’s funeral arrangements. Misha is talking to him and has agreed to come home only to help Jared. We’ve got to tell Chris, Steve and Danneel.”

“Why? It’s—“

“It’s their business. They’re part of this pack too. Don’t you think they’d have questions when they see your mate?”

“He’s not my mate. There is no way in hell I’m going near that thing!”

“That pup inside of him says different. There are ways to fix this but you can’t be this hostile to Jared. He isn’t— He’s the victim here. Not you. Just because I’m calm it does not mean I’m okay with this...” J.D said.

“No, he ain’t. I get that you think omegas are these innocent little things but those creatures are dangerous! He seduced me! Forced me into a rut!”

“Are you fucking serious right now?”

Jensen and J. D turned to look at Misha.

He gave them a perplexed look. Looking behind Misha, Jensen saw the omega.

Jared. His mind screamed but he could care less about that. He’s pissed.

“You!” He growled.

“Don’t you dare come near him.” Misha warned.

“No, he’s gonna tell y’all. Didn’t I fucking warn you in that damn store?”

“Jen—“

“No, J. D. I need to hear it from him.” He grabbed the terrified omega.

“Let him go, Jensen.” Misha screamed.

Ignoring Misha, Jensen glared at omega and whispered so the omega can hear him. “I fucking tried to tell but you just continued on. You asked for it. You didn’t scream. Your fucking body was crying for me.”

“No.” the omega whimper.

“Yes, you did. Going around, smelling like that. Taunting alphas. You ruined my life!” The alpha bellowed.

=====  
Jared sensed the other omega before he saw him. His scent was familiar. Almost safe.

“I am so sorry for your loss.” The omega said.

Jared realized beside the doctor he’s the first one to say that to him. He turned to find a brunette pregnant omega. He smelled familiar but he doesn’t recognize him.

“We met but I doubt you remember me.” The older omega smiled. “I’m Misha.”

Jared thanked the omega and turned to look back at his grandmother.

He didn’t bother moving when the omega pulled up a chair next to him.

“I’m too big to stand on my feet.” He chuckled.

Again, Jared ignored him.

They must’ve sat in silence for twenty-minutes before Jared got fed up and asked what the man wanted.

“What happened to you is truly horrible. No amount of apologies will fix. And what’s happening now is even more so terribly--”

“I am not going with him. I won’t.” Jared spoke with more strength than he knows he doesn’t have.

Misha spoke again telling him that there wasn't a choice and now he felt for him.

“Jensen...I still can’t believe he did something like this. I am disgusting.”

Jensen.

All Jared saw were cold, green eyes. He hates them!

“I’m his packmate. We don’t know how to help you.”

Jared moved away from Misha, glaring at him. Of course, they would use an omega to convince him. He might be young but he’s not stupid!

“Leave me alone. I don’t wish to speak or see anyone that’s got something to do with that alpha. Just tell him to leave me alone. I don’t need him.”

“If I could I’d be the first one to make him leave you alone. But your pup won’t survive without him. And your wolf won’t let the pup die that easy.” Misha explained.

Jared had learned that in health class. His wolf would forcefully take over and not give him control until the pup is born. During that time it’s possible that he could completely get lost in his mind. His omega could take over him completely.

It won’t be easy to come out.

“And once that happens. You might go insane.” Misha finished.

“Come with me and we can figure something out. I will help you. When the time comes I will help you.” Misha whispered.

“What do you mean?” Jared asked, interested. Misha is the first person to offer to help him.

“Once the pup is born. I can help you disappear with or without the pup. It would be up to you but I know people. But for now, Jared I need you to come with us.”

“If I disappear won’t he look for me?”

“He will but I promise he won’t find unless you want to be found.”

“You promise?”

“I swear on my mate. Let me help you, Jared.”

Jared can tell when people lie but that wasn’t the case. Misha was serious. The omega would help him.

“You promised.” Jared said, taking the older omega’s hand.

“I promise. Now my mate will handle all the funeral arrangements. You’ve got promise me to be strong.” Misha said, wiping Jared’s tears away.

Jared nodded frantically and cried in the omega’s arms. For the first time in weeks, he felt like he had some hope.

“Your grandma would want you to be very strong. Do it for her if not for yourself.”

Jared followed Misha as the older omega lead them out. As they got close, Jared was shaking. He could already smell the alpha.

Everything in him screamed to run. As soon as the alpha sensed him, he looked up. Cold green eyes glaring at Jared.

“You!” The alpha growled.

“Don’t you dare come near him.” Misha warned.

Jared stepped back, terrified.

“No, he’s gonna tell y’all. Didn’t I fucking warn you in that damn store?” The alpha asked.

“Jen—“

“No, J. D. I need to hear it from him.” He grabbed the terrified omega.

“Let him go, Jensen.” Misha screamed.

“I fucking tried to tell but you just continued on. You asked for it. You didn’t scream. Your fucking body was crying for me.”

Jared swallowed repeatedly, desperate to relieve the tightness in his throat, his breath hitched. The hate that was pouring out of the alpha was suffocating him. He needs air. He tried pushing the alpha away. He can’t breath.

“Say it! You wanted it!” The alpha snarled.

“No.” the omega whimper. He didn’t. Why is this alpha lying? Jared never wanted anything from anyone.

“Yes, you did. Going around, smelling like that. Taunting alphas. You ruined my life!” The alpha bellowed.

“Jeff, '' do something!” Jared heard Misha yelled.

The alpha called Jeffrey pushed the other alpha away. Misha immediately held him, keeping him from falling.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! You can’t!”

Jared toned out the alphas and focused on fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill.

“Chris, get him out of my damn sight!”

“It’s going to be okay, Jared. Deep breathes.” Misha comforted.

Jared was too exhausted.

“Close your eyes. It’s going to be okay.” The older omega continued to whisper.

Jared closed his eyes. He dreamed about seeing his grandma again. He would wake up and realize everything that’s happened the past three weeks is all a nightmare. He’s sleeping in his room where his grandma just got done reading him a nice story.

He wasn’t here. There was no alpha. No pup. And his Nana didn’t leave him. Everything was okay, he dreamed all of this.

+++++  
“Fifteen? What the hell were you thinking?!”

That’s just not what Jensen needed to hear at this moment.

“It was the rut. You of all people should know I would never go near any omega.” He grunted, downing another bourbon.

“I used to know you. But that doesn’t change what happened or what you did… How you were acting earlier. I don’t know who that is. Jen, there is a kid who lost everything. He literally got nothing. His world as he knows will never been the same. I know Shawn--”

“Don’t ever say that fucking name again. I won’t be responsible for what happens next.”

“Why not?! Since you’re using him as an excuse to be an asshole to everyone! You fucked up. Now you fix!” Chris shoved him back.

“Shit ain’t always about you! Grow the fuck up!” The other alpha said, and left.

“Another one handsome?”

A beta slid into the stool beside him. He turned to find a tall, blond about five years younger than him.

One finger went up, getting the bartender’s attention immediately. “ Two Martini. Extra dirty.”

He turned towards Jensen and smiled, deep brown eyes staring back into his green ones.

“Ricky.” He extended his hand, batting his eyelashes at Jensen.

The alpha snorted. “Not interested.”

The beta moved closer and smiled. “Yet, I’ve got all night.”

By his tenth drink, Jensen found himself very much interested in the annoying beta that wouldn’t leave him alone.

It’s something he hasn’t done in awhile, he got drunk and have sex in the bathroom stall. Well, he’s got too much in his mind to really care where he’s at.  
______

“Is he sleeping?” J.D asked.

“I doubt it. He’s twisting and turning.” Misha said.

J.D reached for his mate but Misha stepped away from him.

“You’re upset.” The alpha stated. Poor old man was exhausted.

“I’m more than upset. You shouldn’t dragged me into this. This is why I left for my mothers. How could he just get away with this?! It’s unjust!”

“I know but imagine being stuck with four alphas and a beta? You’re the only one who he will let close to him. I’m not defending Jensen or his actions but what happened has happened. What do you suggest I do?” The alpha said, turning the omega to face him.

“Just... don’t touch me. Not right now.” Misha whispered, stepping away from the alpha again.

“You need your space? Very well, do you want me to sleep on the couch?” J.D asked.

“I will sleep in this room with Jared. Good night.” The omega said and left.

J.D turned around to find Chris struggle with a clearly drunk Jensen. He rolled his eyes and ignored both alphas. He’s sure he’d kill Jensen at this rate.

There is tomorrow morning and they’d figure everything then. God knows there is a lot.


	6. Chapter: Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary 😐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy the ch.

Like Misha promised his alpha took care of all the funeral arrangements for Jared and Misha was by his side at all times.

“It’s going to be okay. I know it doesn’t look or feel like it but it will get better, Jay.”

Being called Jay reminded him of Chad. Gosh, he misses Chad. He wanted to see him and talk to him.

He was lucky or the alpha was avoiding him.

Either way, Jared hasn’t seen Jensen the morning he woke up or around the house.

His nightmare only got worse since he came to Sugarcreek. Misha apparently is the only omega here.

“That’s Christian, Danneel, and Steve. And J.D” Misha had introduced him to the rest of the pack a few days after his grandmother’s funeral.

Jensen is the head alpha. Jared couldn’t believe it. No wonder the others didn’t have his head off for what he had done. He can feel that no one was happy with what the alpha had done.

But who is going to go against their head alpha. Whether he deserved it or not, he was their leader and he’s in charge.

That among werewolves is something to be respected no matter what.

“You gotta eat, Jared. You haven’t had anything.” Misha said.

Jared shook his head. “I’m not hungry.”

“You gotta eat.”

“I’m not hungry!” Jared snapped at the other omega. 

“Fine. I’ll leave it here. You gotta take care of yourself.” Misha said, leaving him alone.

Every since he came here. Jared spent all of his time in the room he and Misha shared unless the older omega took him to the garden he hasn’t left the room.

It seems like everyone else is tip-toeing around him. That’s fine with him, he doesn’t exactly want their company anyways.

What could he have in common with a bunch of adults? The only thing him and Misha have in common is their secondary gender.

He refused dinner and breakfast again. Everything Misha bought left the way same it came. He has no appetite. The only thing he wanted to do was sleep so he can dream about his granny. 

He misses her so much. He’d give anything to have her back. In his dreams, his grandma didn’t leave him. That night didn’t happen and he doesn’t know a green eyed alpha.

Everything was as it should in his dreams.

*  
“Get up.”

Jared was sure he was dreaming. He snuggled closer into the pillow.

“I said get up.” The baritone voice demanded.

Jared looked up at him lazily and put his head back down to watch the figure that was standing over him when his brain registered who it was his eyes snapped open and the sleepiness fled from his eyes.

He abruptly sat up, grabbing the blanket and covered himself.

What’s Jensen doing here? Is he going to hurt him? No way, is he going to let the alpha hurt him again.

He moved and backed up against the wall. Where is everyone? He should scream.

The alpha doesn’t move from where he stands and glares at him.

“Get your ass up and eat breakfast.” The alpha ordered.

“I...I’m not h-hungry.” Jared stuttered.

“Did I ask?”

“Get up. Get something to eat and get dressed.” Was all the alpha said and left.

Jared’s breath came rushing back in his lungs. He gasped for air. Is this how it’s always going to be when the alpha comes around?

He promised Misha he would be strong and hold on until the pup is born. But that’s eight months from now.

In the meantime he would be forced to be around the alpha. He would die! He isn’t as strong as he thought he was.

Jared forces himself out of the bed and takes a quick shower. When he comes back out, Misha is in the room with a tray of food.

He eyes the other omega suspiciously. Suddenly, feeling like trusting the older man was a mistake.

“What?” Misha asked, setting down the plate.

“D...did you tell him?” He asked, crossing his arms. Jared was never a kid to disrespect someone older omega or alpha he always treated everyone with respect but after everything that’s happened to him.

“Who?” Misha asked, giving him a confused look.

“Him...did you say anything to make him come here?”

Misha thought for a second and Jared watched the he other omega to catch him in a lie or something that should tell not trust the other.

“If you mean Jensen. No, I haven’t seen or spoken to him in days. What happen? Did he—?”

“Nothing.” Jared said, sitting down on the bed. So, Misha didn’t tell him anything. Why was the alpha here?

Jared ate quietly and sees Misha’s surprised face. No matter, how much Jared wanted to - he couldn’t ignore an alpha’s order. And god knows the last thing he wants is for the alpha to get on his case.

“I...um...I would like to go pick up some things...From my house.” Jared mumbled.

He realized last night that he hasn’t been at his house in weeks. And everything happened so fast with his grandma’s death and leaving with the alpha’s pack.

He never got a chance to go back home. Go back to say goodbye to his friends and pack up things that his grandma would’ve liked him to have.

“You’re going to have to ask Jen—- Ask J. D. He won’t mind.” Misha said.

“Can I still go to my old school?” He hopes he could. He’s always been a very smart kid who wanted to get the best education with the limited schools for omegas.

Jared saw the conflict in Misha’s eyes. And knew. He knows that it’s not up to Misha or J. D. They can help him but they can’t make major decisions for him.

Everything from now including what he eats, dress where to breath would be up to him— “Jensen.”

He can't. Not yet, it’s too much at once.

“Maybe but I can’t promise anything.” Misha whispers, the omega winces and Jared follows his hand that rubs his swollen belly.

It’s the first since he’s been here or since he found that he thought of the pups growing in his belly. In a few months, he would look like Misha.

In a few months, he’s going to be a parent to some unfortunate pup. He’s going to have something that’s part of him and his worst nightmare.

It isn’t the pup’s fault. But why? Why did this unfortunate little thing have to grow in him? He doesn’t have anything to offer to it.

“Stupid pup.” He thought to himself.

When he looks up, he sees Misha wince in pain again. He frowned. “Are you okay?” He asks, moving the plate.

Misha groans and takes a deep breath before exhaling. “Yeah...it’s just...I’m okay.”

“You’re in pain.” Jared deadpans.

“No...they’re just acting up. It happens when I’m away from my alpha for too long especially in my last trimester.” Misha explained.

“They?” Jared’s eyes widened. He’s having more than one pup?

Misha smiled. He looked radiant Jared thought.

“It’s our first litter. Five pups. You should’ve seen J. D’s face when the doctor told us.” Misha laughed.

He looked so happy. Jared looks down at his flat belly. Is he ever going to be happy about this? Nothing about his pregnancy was something to be happy about.

One he never wanted it. Two, he’s a kid himself. He doesn’t have a single reason to be happy about this.

“But why are they acting up? Your alpha is here.” Jared, innocently asked.

Misha laughs. “That’s true but we just...we’re not.”

Jared waits patiently for the omega to continue. He doesn’t know why the older omega is blushing.

He knows that omegas get extremely clingy when they’re pregnant. He hopes he never gets there because he wants nothing to do with that man.

“We should be closer but with everything happening it’s hard. I sorta can’t stand him at the moment.” Misha shrugs.

“Why? Is he...bad?” He asked, he’s terrified the other alphas might be like the head alpha.

“God no! J. D is a really kind alpha. He basically raised Jensen…”

“That can’t be good.” Jared murmurs.

“It is. Jensen hasn’t always been like this. He lost his parents and things have been hard. Of course that doesn’t excuse what he has done to you or how he continues to act.” Misha adds quickly.

Jared noticed it. Misha always makes sure he knows that he is very disappointed with what Jensen did but like himself. There isn’t much he could do.

“I’m sorry that you have to go through this. No one deserves this.”

Jared was about to say something when the alpha’s scent hit him. He moved closer Misha.

“What are you doing here?” Misha asked,glaring at the alpha.

“Let’s go.” The alpha, ignoring him.

“Where are you taking him, Jensen?”

“Oh, you’re speaking to me?” The alpha snort.

“Seriously—“ Misha starts but the alpha interrupts him.

“ Let’s go. I don’t have all day.”

“Jensen…”

“ I don’t want to go.” Jared murmurs behind Misha.

***  
“I don’t want to go.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. This kid must think Jensen wants to be around him so badly. He’s got intention of being around this kid.

In fact, he’s done everything possible to avoid him and everyone else.

“A rut. You went into a rut?” Danneel asked, she was calm and seemed to be the only person willing to listen to Jensen.

She wasn’t judging him.

“It happened fast. By the time I manage to leave the store. My wolf took over. I told him he shouldn’t be alone. I tried—“

He doesn’t know how to explain it to the others.

“And he’s pregnant.” Steve said.

“Yeah, he’s got no alpha. It was just him and his omega grandmother.”

After telling everything, Jensen was relieved that Steve and Danneel were giving him the benefit of the doubt which is more than he can for the other three.

“That’s tough. When the wolf takes over. There isn’t anything you can do. And I feel for the omega but the best thing to do right now is to try and move ahead.” Danneel said.

“Easy for you to say. You weren’t raped.” Misha mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Danneel thinks like a typical alpha. She might be a woman alpha but she demands the same respect that betas and omegas give to male alphas.

She’s always been like that. There is a hierarchy that she has been raised into. She couldn’t shake it off if she wanted. It’s one that Jensen too had once believed in before Shawn came along.

And look where that got him. Bitter and alone. And full of regrets.

He should’ve trusted and listen to his grandfather. He’s always said that he could care for an omega but never show them that they’re your weakness.

Danneel, Chris and Jensen believed that. Although Jensen and Chris didn’t take to heart like Danneel did or does.

Even when she knew Steve was her mate. She had ignored it for as long as she could, hoping that she will meet an omega. She didn’t accept it easily that her true mate is a male beta.

Maybe because of that, she’s yet to have kids with her mate.

“What do you suggest we do then? The boy doesn’t have anyone and he’s carrying an Ackles bloodline. Our—“

“Don’t make this about a bloodline! Okay? This could’ve been prevented if Jensen had mated like we wanted him too a long time ago,” the omega said.

“You can’t guarantee that. Do you think he’d survive without his alpha? They’re tied by that pup. Regardless of how the pup was conceived.”

Misha and Danneel glared at one another.

“Do we have a problem, omega?” Danneel asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s enough.” J. D interrupted the two. “Fighting amongst ourselves isn’t going to solve anything. Isn’t going to change what happened but Danneel is right. We’ve got a duty to him. He’s pack”

“He can’t even stand Jensen’s presence. It certainly doesn’t make easier that he acts like a class A jerk.” Misha said.

They didn’t get anywhere that day. In fact, the only thing they managed to accomplish is get Danneel and Misha pissed at each other.

He knows his wolf has put everyone at odds with each other. More than Jensen himself. He knows his pack have looked forward to getting a head omega they could show off.

“What the hell do we even say to him?” Danneel asked, one night looking at the omega.

Jensen shrugged. He honestly doesn’t have a single clue. Avoiding the omega is all he has been doing regardless of how it annoyed his wolf.

“He’s just a kid. Do you really have to mate him? I mean he’s got his whole future ahead of him.” Steve added from the seat.

Jensen looked up and watched the omega. He was sitting out in the garden with Misha. The older omega making hand gestures, probably bitching about him. Jensen thought.

“He’s an omega. What future do you think he has?” Jensen snapped.

Steve rolled his eyes. “I don’t know I mean changes are coming. Omegas can work nowadays.”

That was true, just a few weeks ago before all this happened. Jensen had bitched about some new law that allowed omegas to be able to purchase their own birth control pills which he thinks would only make them sluttier than they already are.

First two days, Jensen had watched Misha return with every plate that he had taken to the omega—Jared.

“He’s not eating. He needs to eat.” His wolf said.

Jensen ignored the wolf and continued on his business. What does he want him to do if the damn kid doesn’t want to eat.

“They’re going to check on the pup. To see if it’s okay. If he doesn’t eat. The pup doesn’t get nurtured,” The wolf tried to reason with him.

That’s true. The omega is pregnant. And he tries not to think about it too much. Now all he could think about was that— his pup is starving and that damn stubborn omega isn’t eating.

“They’re so selfish.” He mumbled. whoever thought to pair up alphas and omegas is a damn fool!

By the third day, Jensen was fed up. Not only did those people from OPS called him to tell him that they’re waiting on his and the omega’s mating confirmation.

He might as well get it done in one day. So, he can go back to ignoring the other.

Jensen woke up and showered. He didn’t even overly dressed but dressed for the occasion. When he got to the room, Jared was fast asleep.

He wasn’t sure about how wake the other up. He looked at the boy who’s curled into a ball.

He look smaller. He’s wearing Misha’s old sweat pants that are obviously too big on him.

His long, dark hair strewn across the pillow. His rosebud mouth was slack, as he slept deeply, his chest rising and falling slowly.

It’s the first time, he studies the omegas features. In a few years, he’s going to be a beauty. Jensen thinks.

“Get up.” Jensen says.

The omega looks up at him lazily and puts his head back down and watches Jensen through a sheepish daze.

“Get up.” Jensen says, sternly.

Probably realizing that he wasn’t dreaming, the omega’s eyes snapped open and he abruptly sat up, grabbing the blanket and covered himself.

He looked terrified. Jensen rolls his eyes.

What the hell does this kid take him for? He almost wanted to snap at him but he can feel the fear pouring out of the omega.

He forces himself to calm down. Jensen doesn’t move, mostly because he is sure the kid would either pass out or scream.

He glares at the omega. He looked unhealthy. “Get your ass up and eat breakfast.”

“I...I’m not h-hungry.” Jared stuttered.

“Did I ask?”

“Get up. Get something to eat and get dressed.” Jensen make sure to use his alpha voice so the omega knew he was serious.

When he came back to get the omega, Jensen was relieved to see the omega had eaten breakfast.

At least he isn’t disobedient. He thought to himself.

Soon as the omega sensed him, he moved closer to Misha. He promised J.D he wouldn’t get too pissed with Misha.

“Let’s go.” He said to Jared.

Misha frowned, and held Jared’s hand.

“Let’s go.” The alpha, ignoring him.

“Where are you taking him, Jensen?”

“Oh, you’re speaking to me?” The alpha snort.

“Seriously—“ Misha starts but the alpha interrupts him.

“ Let’s go. I don’t have all day.”

“Jensen…”

“ I don’t want to go.” Jared murmurs behind Misha.

Jensen is honestly on the verge of hurting someone or snapping. Everyone is trying his patience. He is the head alpha and everyone around here seem to forget that.

“Did I ask you? I’m your alpha. I say let’s go. You get up.” He said to the omega, grabbing him from behind Misha.

“Jensen!” Misha yelled.

“And you. He said turning to face Misha. “Speak to me with respect. This is my omega. Not some charity case for you. Am I understood?”

“Okay...Okay, just tell me where you’re taking him? You’re scaring him.”

Jensen turned and saw the omega’s face had gone pale. Damn it! He released the omega and he ran to Misha’s side.

“If you’re so concerned. Let’s go.” He said and left the two omegas behind.

*  
In the car, he cursed himself for losing his cool. It's been a long time coming but he hadn’t expected to snap at Misha of all people.

Misha and Jared sat in the back. Neither one of those spoke. Not that Jensen wanted to speak to either of them. If everything goes smoothing he’d count his blessings.

======

“I feel like shit. I feel like a horrible friend and even a worst alpha” Chris said, putting his head down and groaned.

Steve chuckled and patted the other man’s back . “Don’t chew yourself over this. Jensen’s always been a mess.” The beta signaled bartender for refill.

“He’s just lost. I feel sorry for him too. He’s not dealing with this just like he never dealt with Shawn. Or his parents.” Chris mused.

“There ain’t much we can do. Like Danny says we can only make sure he doesn’t kill the kid.”

“I don’t think even he’s that heartless.” Chris said, taking the drink the bartender set down.

“Do you think his wolf went nuts or did it recognize the boy as Jensen’s mate? I mean Shawn is the last omega his wolf had been with. That’s almost—“ Steve stopped and counted in his head. “Shit! Twenty- two years ago!”

“I don’t know what to think man. Back then it wasn’t that weird if an alpha took an omega that’s as young as thirteen but we’ve somewhat evolved. There is a part of me that sees how fucked up it is if I see an omega that young with an older alpha. But I also know how an alpha wolf is during a rut. Normal ruts are hell. Imagine a forced one. Poor bastard never stood a chance—neither of them did.” Chris said, finishing his beer.

“Shit...Well, thank god I’m a beta than.” Steve grinned.

“Mated to a female alpha. I don’t envy you one bit.” Chris jested.

“Do we need to worry about you too?” Steve asked, after a moment of silence. Chris knew this was coming. He’s five years older than Jensen and also unmated.

“I resolve my ruts. I don’t bottle them up like Jen does.” Chris scoffed, almost offended.

“We can’t deal with another of this. You know, soon other people will find out. And if they decided that our pack is...I don’t know.” Steve sighed.

“Let’s deal with one thing at time.” Chris said, holding up his beer that was freshly set in front of him.

“One thing at a time.” Steve toasted.

The beta and alpha sighed. They are sure they both were still thinking about Jensen’s situation.

*  
“Where is he taking us?” Jared whispered, following Misha.

“I don’t know but he seems pissed and it would be in our best interest not ask.” Misha whispered back.

When they looked up, Jensen was glaring at both of them. When they picked up their pace.

The alpha continued. The building they arrived to was huge. The doors opened automatically and released fresh conditioned air.

Jared took a deep breath, it was calming and nice. He looked around to see several different people sitting and chatting amongst themselves.

Alphas, omegas, betas, and humans. The alpha is at the front desk where a beautiful Beta sits.

He watches her smile widened as the alpha speaks. He wondered if she would smile that If she knew how cruel he is.

Misha finds them a seat. Jared’s curiosity gets the best of him and he looks around the room.

He notices a pretty, petite omega, dressed in white sleeveless dress and her hair done, pretty nicely. She takes the alpha’s hand and kisses it.

The alpha is also dressed up, wearing a tuxedo. His hair cut was nice. The alpha got good looks and seems like he might have a laid back attitude by how he winks at his omega and teases her.

He seems like a knight in shining armor. The kind of alpha Jared dreamed of getting, someday. He felt bitter. What does omega have that he doesn’t?

“I can’t believe we’re finally doing this.” She whispered. “I’ve dreamed of this my whole life.” She sighed, happily.

“I love you so much, Gen. Can't wait to make you mine.” He whispered, leaning in and passionately kissing the omega.

She giggled into the kiss. “I’m already yours, silly.”

She must’ve noticed Jared staring because she blushed and buried her face in her alphas chest.

He turned back to look at Jensen. The alpha looked pissed like always. He wasn’t even sitting close to him and Misha. Not that Jared wanted him close. Okay, a small part of him wanted the alpha close. He’d never admit it outloud.

“I’m sorry if we’re being gross.” The omega said. Jared turned to see that her mate is at front desk now.

“It’s alright.” He said, forcing a smile.

“I’m Genevieve or Gen. And that over there is my alpha Ryan.” She said, moving closer.

“Um...I’m J-Jared.” He said, taking the other omega’s hand.

Genevieve smiled and exhaled. She was overly excited. Jared wondered why but he didn’t ask. He looked over and Misha was texting no doubt J.D.

“I’m sorry, but I’m really curious.” Genevieve whispered, looking at Misha and Jared.

“About what?” He frowned.

“Aren’t you both omegas? I mean it’s cool and everything but did they legalize it? I didn’t hear anything about it.” She whispered again.

He turned to look at Misha who was now paying attention to them. Jared doesn’t have the slightest idea of what she’s talking about but she was waiting for an answer. They both were confused.

“I mean it would be all over the news if they legalized omega and omega mateships.”

Jared’s eyes widened. What the hell?! She thinks he and Misha are getting mated—Wait a minute. Jared looked around the room again.

They’re all paired up. Couples, is this? Just it all clicked in his mind.

“Ryan Sypek- Genevieve Cortese.” The beta who was flirting with Jensen called out and the curious omega jumped to her feet.

“Wish me luck.” She said to Jared and rushed before he could. She happily took the alpha’s or Ryan’s hand.

Jensen is here to get them mated! He didn’t even tell Jared anything. What the hell is this?! Jared couldn’t breath.

He frantically looked around. Looking, hoping for an exit. Misha alerted took his hand and instructed him to take a deep breath and calm down.

“Jensen Ackles - Jared Padalecki.” The girl called next.

“Shit! Shit!”

“Jared, you gotta breath.” Misha whispered, rubbing his back. Yeah, easy for him to say.

A second later, the alpha was in front of him.

“Come on.” He said, for once not glaring at Jared.

“It’s okay.” Misha said.

Jared took a deep breath.

It’s not okay.This isn’t what he wanted. This isn’t how he imagined being mated! It’s not what his grandma wanted for him.

If he doesn’t do something now this will forever be his life.

“I’m sorry.”

Jared didn’t realize until he was out of the nice building.

He run. Shit! He run from the alpha.

He’s going to kill him later for this. But he didn’t care. He ran as fast as he could. Not once did he look back to see or listen if Jensen or Misha were chasing him.


	7. Chapter : Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doubt update! Enjoy ch. six and seven! Working on the next ch.

Jared was out of breath. This was a bad idea he thinks as he heaved for breath.

But what was he supposed to do? Just stand there and get mated to that jerk? He would rather die first.

But now where can he go? His Nana is gone. The only person he had left is gone.

Yet, he finds himself walking mindlessly. The drive from the hospital to the alpha’s place wasn’t that far. And he’s quite good at remembering how to get back.

Jared wiped the tears away and continued to walk. He will go home.

He doesn’t know if their apartment is still there or if someone has already taken it but he just needs to go there.

Poor boy walked in the heat. Sweating and sobbing. Cars just passed him by. Not one stopped to offer him a ride. Not that he would even dare get into a stranger’s car.

It was two hours later that Jared saw the familiar apartment complex coming into view. Suddenly he felt this huge weight lifted off him.

He picked up his pace and walked to the door.

He peeked inside the apartment. And sure enough it’s empty. He needs to get inside. But first he needs the key. He needs to find the spare key, he hid. He was glad that no in the neighborhood cared about the dishieved boy.

He got looked at weirdly but no one said anything. Nobody asked questions and he wasn’t surprised at this.

He was sweaty and his hair is sticking to his face. His clothes are soaked but none of that mattered. It didn’t. He’s home.

Finally he located the key and went inside the apartment. He felt so relieved that everything was as he left it.

The tired teen went to his grandma’s room. He took off his shoes and clothes and wrapped his granny’s blanket around his body and closed his eyes.

The scent of the older omega calming him down instantly. He was going to stay here. He won’t mate with that heartless alpha.

He won’t accept Jensen.

No way, the teen thought as he drifted off to sleep due to being in the familiar home.  
====  
“My uncle didn’t get anything on Jared or his grandma.” Milo said, looking apologetically.

That was almost three days ago, Chad knows that Milo tried but there’s not much the other could do.

It didn’t help that his father also came back clueless. His best friend couldn’t just disappear like this.

“Honey, your father is still looking. You can’t put your life on hold.” His mother said.

“Ma, what if Jared is in trouble? And I’m just here doing nothing.” He whined.

“You’re not doing nothing. Your father has someone looking into hospitals to see if maybe his grandma might be sick. But you can’t keep missing school.”

“What’s the point of going if I can’t focus on anything. It’s a waste of my time.” He mumbled.

“Well, bumming around the house doesn’t help either. I rather you waste your time at school. Come on, now.” She got off his bed.

Chad sighed. It was too good. He took a quick shower and for once he didn’t obsess over what to wear and head downstairs.

“There is my beautiful baby. It’s nice to see you not glued to your bed.” His mother jested.

Chad rolled his eyes and grabbed a cinnamon bun.

“If I don’t feel well by third period. I’m coming back.” He announced, taking a bite of the bun.

“You’re not sick.” His mother deadpanned.

Chad shrugged and grabbed his keys. He headed to his car. He really doesn’t want to go to school but what else is there to do? Go and camp out in front of Jared’s apartment.

He spent almost a week there. The landlord was going to rent out the apartment but Chad refused.

“Daddy, what if Jared comes back?! He can’t do this!” He stubbornly cried.

He’s sure his father was curing himself for being stuck with him but the alpha gave in and said he’d paid the rent until they came back. And murmured something about thanked god, they have the funds.

Don’t his parents understand how important Jared is to him? Jared wasn’t just his best friend, he was the younger brother he always asked his parents to have.

He can’t possible pretend as if he never existed. They’re two peas in a pod.

What could’ve happened to him? Jared isn’t someone who could get involved with people who hurt hurt him.

The kid was a walking sunshine. Nothing made sense.  
*  
“Why did you let him go? He could hurt himself or the pup.” Misha shouted.

“I don’t need to chase him. There is only one place he’d go.” The alpha said.

The first thing his wolf had wanted to when that stupid brat took off was chased him down and forcibly bring him back here.

It took everything in Jensen to fight the alpha and let the boy go. He needed to go. At this rate, it would only be a matter of time before the omega fell into depression.

He needs to have somewhere to calm his nerves. Jensen didn’t explain any of this pack.

“What if he tries to kill himself?” J. D asked, genuinely concerned for the teen.

“He won’t. I’ll bring him back...Just let him have his space.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t mate him if he’s going to be so stubborn. He went into heat and forced you into a rut.” Danneel said.

“He’s carrying my pup. I—“

“He’s not being stubborn, Danneel. That child—yes that’s what he is. Is going through something you will never understand. Just because he want into heat doesn’t mean he wanted to be sexually assaulted.” Misha snapped.

The female alpha murmured an apology and said that wasn’t what she meant. But Misha was already gone.

“If something happens to Jared...I will never forgive you. He’s not Shawn and he doesn’t deserve this. No one does.” J. D said, following his mate.

The disappointment in the older alpha was visibly upsetting. Jensen sighed and left the living room before another packmate decides to put their two cents in.

He needed to think.

“We need to find Jared. He could hurt himself.”

Jensen ignored his wolf. Jared is confused and scared. The only place the omega will be at his home.

Why did wolf once again his life threw him into a monkey wrench because of an omega. Didn’t he suffer enough because of one?

It has been so long since he let his mind wonder to him. He closed his eyes. Memories come flooding back in his mind. Back to those memories that he hates yet he cannot forget.

“I just love your beard, Jen. It feels so nice against my skin. So rough. Mmm…”

“My little omega got a beard kink? Who would’ve thought.”

Shawn grinned and straddle the alpha. “Little? I’m sixteen now, old man.”

Jensen let out a breathily laugh and pulled omega down, breathing in his bubblegum breath and his unique scent. His scent is so different from others.

His blue eyes, his gummy smile. Jensen could watch him all day. He rolled the omega over and pinned him down.

“Who are you calling an old man?” He asked, smiling and grinding down on him.

Shawn gasped and wrapped his long legs around his waist. His hands cupped the Alpha’s face and kissed him.

“Take me, Jen. Knot me.” He whispered into the alpha’s ear.

“Fuck!” Jensen’s eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath. What the hell was he thinking about?

“Jared is not Shawn. Not all omegas are like him.”

That’s what Misha says and Jensen wishes he could believe the other one. But if one omega can be capable of such betrayal then what will stop this one from doing the same.

Play him for a fool like Shawn did. Wanting to escape from his thoughts, Jensen got dressed and left.

He started driving without a destination. He doesn’t know where he’s going but he’s got a pretty good idea where he will end up.

Damn those hazel eyes.

*  
“This is pretty good but we’re looking into trading with a more...put together pack.”

Christian sighed. He took a slip of his whiskey. “We’re expanding. We’ve just secure a deal with Owen’s pack. They’re the biggest traders amongst us.”

Surely that had to count for something. He can’t really believe that he’s been reduced to begging. He misses the day the Ackle Pack was respected and on top.

Will they ever get there? He strongly doubted. Especially with everything that’s going on right now.

“Chris, I like you and there was a time where this could’ve been a good deal but I cannot risk my pack...We’ve worked too hard to get where we are.”

Of course he understands and tells the beta that it was fine. It wasn’t but he did all that he could. Maybe they just won’t ever get back up. If Jensen doesn’t get his act together, their pack will no longer be one.

“Give Jensen and Danneel my regards.” The beta said, leaving.

Christian nodded and signaled the bartender for a refill.

The bar he had agreed to meet Philip is pretty empty of course it’s in the middle of the afternoon. There are only a few alphas and betas.

While looking around, a sweet scent filled his senses. Christian turns to his right and sure enough and omega took the seat next to his.

A gorgeous omega that is.

He has blonde hair, red lips and a beautiful feminine face. Christian’s mouth fell open at the sight of the beauty beside him.

His mouth waters, the omega’s scent is hypnotic.

“Can I buy you a drink?” The alpha asked when the omega continued to stare at drinks. He’s young, probably not twenty one yet but he has to at least be eighteen.

He could work with eighteen. The omega turns and blue eyes lock into his and the omega looks taken aback.

Probably expected an older or ugly person.

The omega blinked his bloodshot eyes and grinned at him suggestively. He’s skinny, taller than him. His white teeth flashed at him.

“Just a drink?” The omega leaned closer, letting Christian shamelessly scent him.

The alpha grinned. “To start. What’s your name?”

The omega hesitated for a moment. Christian wondered if he is really that much younger than him.

“Michael.” The omega finally said, fixing his posture.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Michael. I’m Chris. How about that drink?”

Michael nodded and moved even closer that his thigh was pressed against Christian’s and smiles brightly. The alpha can’t help but chuckle.

Omegas have truly evolved. He doesn’t remember omegas being this forward back in his days.

*  
Finding where the omega lived wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. He asked two people and they told him.

“He hasn’t been home,” a beta says.

Jensen nods and walked towards the house. He can scent the omega as soon as he got close enough.

Typical omega. They always run home when all fails. Maybe dragging the kid to be mated like that wasn’t ideal. Jensen realized on his way here.

Things are going to get more and more complicated that’s for sure. Obviously, Jared isn’t as docile as he seemed.

Can’t believe the little runt ran out on him! The look he got from those people!

“Calm down. We cannot upset him.” The wolf said.

“What do you suppose we do?” Jensen asked out loud.

He’s just so tired and wants to drag the omega back home. Otherwise his wolf will remain restless.

“Omega needs to trust us. He’s scared of us.”

“No shit, Sherlock! How the hell am I supposed to do that?!”

“You will know. Just go to our mate. He needs us.”

Jensen rolled his eyes but twisted the door to open and was surprised when it did.

He didn’t even lock the damn door. Jensen followed the omega’s scent inside.

It was strong, a lot sweeter than it had been a couple days ago. Several things rushed through his mind.

He wanted to wake the omega and scold him for running out on him. He wanted to cuddle the omega! Damn he wanted to scent his mate.

His scent is so faint on the omega. He wants to reclaim his mate. This was all his wolf’s fault. Jensen wanted no part of it yet he can feel himself get excited.

Jensen was intoxicated by the omega’s smell, that smell that made him crazy that night.

He wondered what would happen if he kissed, or touched the omega. His skin would feel soft, and damn he’d take his knot so well. Just like the first time.

He heard the omega’s heartbeat, the rush of his blood. Everything made him crazy with desire! Jensen did not think it was wise, but what choice did he have?

The omega didn’t even stir even as his alpha pheromone release in the room.

He climbs over as he lay on his bed with his legs dangling off his bed. The omega groaned softly but didn’t open his eyes. Jensen is careful not put his weight on him. He doesn’t know what the hell he is doing but he backed down and let’s his wolf do as he pleases.

Softly he licked Jared’s neck, savoring the taste sensation he felt. Immediately he forced his fangs back into his mouth and bit frustrated in his own tongue and tasted his own blood. He had to stop and take a deep breath before he could continue. Only when he regained his senses he looked down to see the omega glaring at him.

He doesn’t look panicked or scared like he had been the past few days. He looks pissed. He looks like he wants to kill Jensen. Jensen doesn’t blame him.

“Get off me!” He shouts, trying to push the alpha away.

At first the alpha wants to snap at him for speaking that way to him but his wolf tells him to back down so he does.

The omega wraps the blanket around his body and moves as far as the bed allows to put some distance between the two of them.

It’s the first time he really looks into the omega’s sad hazel eyes. He can smell the fear in his mate and his wolf hates it.

His mate isn’t supposed to be scared of him. The omega is watching his every move. Jensen doesn’t know what to say or do. So he stares back at his omega. Waiting for him to say or do something.

Instead the omega sniffled quietly, tears threatening to spill from his hazel eyes.

He mumbled incoherent things through his hands and choked on his sobs.

Damn! Jensen didn’t sign up for this. Should he just let the omega be? His wolf is screaming at him to calm the omega down.

“W-why did you do this to me?!”

It’s the first thing that makes sense to Jensen since the omega started sobbing. He’s kept a good distance despite his Wolf’s protests.

“Why d-did you hurt me?! I’m a good person! I’ve never hurt anyone! Why me! Why did you do this to me?!!”

Why me?!

The sound of wailing and suffering echoed throughout the room.

Feeling tightness in his throat and short intake of breath, the scent suffocates the alpha. A Gut-wrenching feelings tore through his chest.

This was too much for his alpha to bare. Jensen’s wolf quickly took over.

Jensen kneel in front of the omega and gently cupped his face.

*  
Jared couldn’t stop crying. It hasn’t even been a full day and Jensen has managed to find him.

There is static in his head once more, the side effect of this constant fear, constant stress he lives with. He heard his own sounds, like a distressed child, raw from the inside. It takes something out of him he didn't know he had left.

He asks the alpha why he hurt him? He wants to run away again and he wants to hurt the alpha.

There are a lot of things he wants to do yet he cannot. He can't so he cries. He cries even more when the alpha cupped his face and started wiping his tears away.

What’s the point? They will continue to stream. The alpha pulls him closer.

Jared continues to sobbed into the alpha’s chest unceasingly, hands clutching at his shirt. He held him in silence, rocking him slowly as his tears soaked his chest. A tiny lapse lets him pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, before he collapsed again, his howls of misery worsening.

The pain coming in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, before hurling him back into the outstretched arms of his grief.

He’s crying for so much. His grandma, loss of his innocence, losing the right to end his own life. For the first time in his life, Jared feels alone. He’s got nothing now.

Jared is trembling. “I can't-can't stop. I can't stop... I can't stop. Why can I not stop crying?”

The alpha doesn’t answer. He also doesn’t use his voice to calm him down. Why isn’t he using his alpha voice? Jared wonders. This where an alpha would do it just to shut an omega up. He was expecting it but nothing came from the older man.

Jared pulls away and looks into his alpha’s eyes, expecting the cold green eyes that hunt him but instead meets a gray-green pair of eyes. There is a softness to him. Comforting.

This isn’t Jensen. He realizes. It’s the wolf.

The wolf is comforting him, he should’ve known. He doesn’t fight when the alpha pulls him back and hugs him.

He doesn’t know what he’s finding comfort in the alpha that has hurt him. Yet he feels that the wolf understands him better than Jensen.

“No more crying, omega. Alpha will protect you.” The wolf says deep, calming voice.

“Protect me?” The omega asks in a small voice. Will this wolf truly protect him? Even from itself? How is that even possible? So many questions swirling in his head.

“Yes.”

Jared feels stupid for believing it. But he closes his eyes and inhale the alpha’s calming pheromones. Just for a little bit he will pretend to be fine.

He will believe the wolf. The alpha will protect him. The wolf doesn’t have any reason to lie to him. He’s almost out when hears it.

“I’m sorry.”

Is it the wolf or Jensen that’s sorry? Jared wonders. He’s too tired to find out. His wolf and him have gone through a lot. He needed to let all out.


	8. Chapter: Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! How long ago was the last update? Anyways, how is everyone doing with everything that’s going on? I hope all is well with y’all and thank you for the patience! Idk when the new update will be. It’s really hard to write with the kids in the house. With that being said Enjoy Ch 8.

Jared stirs awake. He’s a bit disoriented but he knows he’s home and he feels a lot better than he did before. But he’s starving. He wonders how long he’s been sleeping? It seems like he has been out for weeks, he hasn’t gotten a decent amount of sleep since his whole world was turned upside down.

Running away from the mating agency had been a survival mode he wished happened that night. There’s so much he could’ve done differently but his omega and he weren’t on the same page. That’s never happened before. Wait wasn’t the alpha here? He wondered. Jared looks around the room—

The alpha was here. Wasn’t he? It’s obvious that he’s in bed alone.

Maybe it was a dream. No, The alpha’s scent was very strong in the room so he was here.

His wolf whines at the possibility that the alpha left.  
Good riddance he thinks. Jared ignores it. It’s good that the alpha left before he woke up. He didn’t even want to think of how pathetic he must’ve looked in the alpha’s eyes.

Why did he have to break down like that and take comfort in that man? He shouldn’t have done that. He should’ve kicked him out of his house because this is his house, his nest. The alpha should’ve never been there. Jared’s stomach growls reminding him that he’s hungry and as much as he wants to stay in bed and plot he’s gotta eat something.

Slowly, he gets off the bed and the floor is cold. So, he’s been sleeping for awhile now.

He almost freaks when he reaches the kitchen and the alpha is seated there with his back towards Jared.

All the anger and hatred came rushing back into him. How dare this alpha come into his home? This was supposed to be his safest place!

He wanted to inflict the same pain that the alpha inflicted on him.

Instead he took a deep breath and ignored the alpha. He’s sure there is nothing in the fridge but that doesn’t stop him from opening it and looking through it.

Jensen doesn’t say anything and just watches him opening cabins, looking for something that hasn’t expired. His grandma probably never got around to getting groceries. Jared wishes everything is just a bad dream. His poor grandma didn’t deserve to go that way.

“There is nothing I checked.”

Jared stops upon hearing Jensen. He turns and glares at the alpha. He wanted to scream that he knows.

He looks at the table and there is takeout. Did he buy that for him?

“Eat.” The deep rumbling voice draws him out of his thoughts. Damn Jared so badly wanted to argue and just go back to his nanny’s room.

But he's so freaking hungry. Like he’s sure he’s never felt hunger like this. What’s wrong with him?

He doesn’t move from his spot and continues to glare at his alpha. Challenging and he honestly has no idea where this is coming from. He knows the alpha scares him deep down yet he doesn’t care.

“If you want to starve yourself that’s fine but you will not starve the pup.” The alpha said, getting up.

The pup? Jared almost questioned—that’s right, he’s pregnant! Is that why he’s so damn hungry right now?

Reluctantly, he moves to sit and instead of walking towards him the alpha heads towards the front door and leaves.

Is he going home? Did he decide to let Jared go? Jared’s omega is already getting agitated. He looked at the Chinese takeout and sighed.

“We shouldn’t have run.” His omega chided.

What was Jared supposed to do? Stay here and give in? There’s no way in hell.

“Alpha is upset with us. Disappointed,” the wolf continued.

“I don’t care.” Jared told the wolf. He’s tired and just wants to eat. That’s the only thing he wants right now.

“What If he leaves us?”

“I can only hope.” Jared retorted to the wolf. His stupid wolf just doesn’t understand the trauma he’s been going to through.

The damn wolf has accepted its alpha and doesn’t understand why Jared isn’t going on board with him. Jared doesn’t know how to explain to himself.

How does he make his wolf see that what happened between him and the alpha is the worst thing ever?

In were world there was no such thing as rape. They’re animals. Jared often forgets that. His fucking wolf will never understand.

And he might never be able to get out of this situation but he’d be damned if he goes down fighting.

That’s the one he’s sure of. He’s not going to stop fighting even if he never wins.

*  
Jensen sighs and lit up a cigarette. He was so close to waking up the omega if he hadn’t woken up himself.

He thought the omega had passed out from all the crying or something. He hates that he even somewhat cares about it. It’s that pup that’s doing all this, he just knows it.

Why is he still here though? Everything in him was telling him to drag the omega with him back to his pack but deep down Jensen knew that the worst thing to do right now is trying to force the omega into anything.

He tried to not look at the omega but he’d have to be blind not to see him. Even if the omega just woke up, he looked good. A bit rested, his face is long, angular, the jaw softened by the slight cleft of his chin. He has a tip-tilted nose, soft full lips and slanting, cat-like hazel eyes that have been glaring at him. The amount of hatred in the omega’s eyes didn’t faze him one bit. It’s not like Jensen’s happy about being stuck with this kid.

After what happened, he never wanted to look at other omegas. He stayed out of their way and made sure he would never be tempted like that again. He had been doing a great job of that until this kid.

He’s old enough to be the omega’s father and still doesn’t understand why his wolf thought the brat would be a good mate for them. He should’ve been stronger and kept walking. Better yet, he shouldn’t have left his pack grounds at all. None of this would’ve happened if he had just stayed there. Now what is he supposed to do with an omega and pup that never asked or wanted.

Jensen’s out of his element here. He considers calling Misha but the omega was obviously pissed and he really can’t expect him to be running to his rescue.

“Excuse me, what are you doing here?” Jensen looked up to see a kid walking towards him. The boy who is no doubt an omega eyed him suspiciously.

“Who are you and why are you sitting in front of Jay’s house? Is he home? Is he okay?

Before Jensen could answer any of his questions the omega ran into the apartment. Calling for a Jay?— Jensen was too freaking tired to deal with this shit but a stranger just went in the house where— his? No way, that’s not his omega.

Fucking hell, the alpha murmured softly and went inside. He’s surprised to find the two young omegas embracing and crying in each other’s arms.  
♟  
Jay!

Jared was just finishing up when his best friend burst into his home.

Chad!

He ran to the older omega and hugged him. He’s never been so happy to see the other. The tears followed immediately.

“Where the hell have you been? Jay, I’ve been so worried about you!” Chad cried with him.

Jared couldn’t speak. Someone familiar was here. Where does he even begin to explain how everything went to shit in a blink of an eye.

“I’m s-so happy to see you, Chad… I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

“Jay, what the hell happened?!” The older omega asked, wiping his tears. They both stopped and looked at the door that was opened.

The alpha didn’t leave?

Chad glared at the alpha and hugged Jared protective. “What the hell have you done to my friend?” The omega demanded.

“I don’t own you anything, omega.” The alpha spit.

Jared froze. Jensen seems pissed and irritated. Chad was never one to fear any alpha and Jared just didn’t like the possibility of the alpha ripping his best friends throat out.

“It’s okay, Chad… I’m okay.” He reassures the older. Of course Chad doesn’t buy it but at least he’s not glaring at Jensen anymore.

“Pack whatever you think is important. We are leaving.” Jensen says, ignoring Chad completely.

Jared doesn’t want to leave. He wants to stay but he knew that there wasn’t a chance of that happening. Fighting with Jensen wasn’t going to stop the inevitable. He asked the alpha for some time and took Chad into the room.

“What on God's Earth is going on? My dad couldn’t find anything about your whereabouts. Even Milo’s uncle. We have been so worried and where is Nanny?”

Chad was asking so many questions. Jared didn’t have time to get into today. It felt so nice to be with Chad that he just didn’t think he could handle the burden of his best friend with the unfortunate circumstances in his life. But he’s got to give Chad something.

The older would never just let it be. So, Jared tells him about the night Jensen took him, his pregnancy and how life went downhill since then. He can’t bring himself to say his alpha.

There’s so much sympathy and anger in Chad’s eyes yet the older just listens than he tells him about his grandma’s passing. It’s so much to say.

“I can’t believe you’ve been through so much these past couple weeks. I’m sorry about your grandma,” Chad hugs him.

“I don’t know what to do but I can’t mate with him. He’s the reason my Nana passed away. But there’s nothing that can help me, Chad—I feel like everything—”

“He’s going to be pay for—“

“He won’t. The doctor called the police and they're the ones forcing this mateship! I hate him and I hate this pup!”

Jared’s stomach sank as he let those words sink in. He hates the thing growing inside him. Why couldn’t it just stop? They wouldn’t force him to mate with that alpha if it didn’t take root.

“Hush now… You can’t blame an innocent life for the actions of that monster. I’m going to do my best to get you out of this. I’ll talk to my dad and—“

“Times up. Let’s go.” Jensen interrupts them.

Jared looked at his suitcase. It’s packed and ready. He wasn’t. He doesn’t think he’d ever be.

Chad grabbed the alpha, surprising both Jensen and Jared. “You’re not gonna get away with raping my friend.”

Jared’s breath hatched as he saw the alpha’s green eyes turning red. Chad’s going to get himself killed. He can’t let another person get hurt because of him.

“Stop it!” He stood between the two. Begging Chad with his eyes to understand. To not push. Hoping his best friend would forget that he had a friend like him. He doesn’t think he’d ever see Chad again after all this.

Jensen didn’t say another word as he picked up Jared’s bag and dragged Jared out of the house. Chad shouting after them, promising to figure a way out for Jared. Just like always.

Jared just wanted to get this monster away from his best friend. He couldn’t live with himself if someone else got hurt for trying to help him. He wondered if Misha got in trouble too.

Chad, his house and everything disappeared as Jensen took him away from his whole life. He doesn’t know if it’s the right thing to do following this alpha so easily but Jared realized something. Running while pregnant wasn’t going to get him far or anywhere.

He’d have to put up with this monster until he has this pup. He will have to be strong enough if he wants to survive this.

The ride back to Jensen’s pack is quiet. Jared felt like he was suffocating as they got closer to his pack lands. He kept taking deep breaths and trying to calm his senses but nothing.

As soon as the car park, Jared was out of the car and running. He heard the alpha cussing and telling him to stop but he wouldn’t.

“Jared!” Misha called. The others just stood there, watching Jared run and the angry alpha following him. Jared slammed the door shut and dropped down.

“Open this fucking door!” The alpha shouted.

Jared shook his head, running a hand through his hair. He’s going to lose his Goddamn mind already and it hasn’t even been ten minutes since he arrived with Jensen.

“Fine! I’ll just break this damn door down.”

Jared waited a few seconds, he didn’t scent J.D scent so the alpha is most likely not home. He’s the only who can probably control Jensen.

“If you run again. I’ll kill everyone you know.” The alpha threatens.

Jared sobs quietly and listens. The alpha walked away. A great sob escaped him, and he covered his face with shaking hands.

A soft knock came, he knew it was Misha. He quickly opened the door and hugged the older omega.

“Did he hurt you?” Misha asked, checking Jared over. Jared shook his head, Jensen has hurt him enough for a lifetime. What more could he possibly do.

“I’m sorry this is happening to you—”

Once Jared stopped crying, he looked at the older omega. Misha is probably the only person he can trust here.

“Running in this condition is stupid. He will always find me.” He whispered.

Misha didn’t agree or disagree with him. Jared felt like the older was letting him make his own decisions.

“You will still help me?”

“Of course Jared. I swear on my mate.” Misha promised.

The two omegas hugged. Jared felt safe with Misha. The older omega held him closer, telling him that he will be okay.

Jared doesn’t know yet.  
🔒  
The next morning, Jared woke up. Feeling a bit rested but tired. Breakfast was a quiet affair, Misha and J.D tried including him in a conversation but Jared just wasn’t in the mood.

Danneel and her mate weren’t there. Not surprising. After breakfast, Jared was going to return to the room but the alpha told him to get dressed.

He already knew where he was going and this time Jensen didn’t let Misha go with them even when Misha asked to go with them. He didn’t say a word to Jared as he drove. Not that Jared wanted him to say anything.

When they arrived, the alpha took his hand. He held onto him tightly expecting Jared to run again. Jared didn’t. The line wasn’t long and Jared kept his head down as a thousand things ran through his mind.

When it was their turn, it was a small beta in the office. Jared didn’t hear a word the beta was saying all he could focus on were the pictures of happy people in the office.

This was something a lot of omegas look forward to but not like this. This felt like a punishment to Jared. Like he had been a bad boy and now he’s being punished for it. Why did this happen to him?

Then suddenly all he could smell was the alpha. A lot of pheromones come from the alpha. Jared tried not to faint from the overwhelming scent. Deep emotions stir with no other outlet but through Jared’s long-lasting sobs.

Jared closed his eyes as the alpha closed the gap between them. Jared felt the alpha’s warm breath on his neck, the alpha tilted his head and sank his teeth into Jared’s neck.

The alpha’s teeth sank deeper, until he tasted blood, and Jared cried out. He felt weak in his knees as Jensen licked his lips, ran his tongue over the mark and stepped away immediately.

Bottom lip quivered, and Jared’s shoulder dropped in resignation, the beta looked at the bite and said something to the alpha that Jared didn’t hear. His heart was beating so fast, he could feel the blood rushing and he could feel himself getting wet.

It's done. He’s mated. His vision was blurry; it was difficult for him to see clearly. But he could feel the alpha all around him. He’s never felt anything like this before.

A lot was happening, Jared moaned softly as a hand caressed his cheek. Is he moving? He doesn’t know but he let the strong arms pick him because his legs felt like Jelly.

He couldn’t really see anything with all the tears.

“Sleep.” A deep voice commended. Jared’s omega was too happy to oblige and let the darkness take him in.

Jared does. He dreams of green eyes and strong hands roaming his body. Pressing his lips to his and being kissed deeply. The amount of slick that gushes out of him, is embarrassing. His body is doing something weird!


End file.
